


Könnycseppek

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: A karácsonyról a legtöbb embernek a család, és a szeretet jut az eszébe.Így van ezzel Harry is, csak neki az is eszébe jut, hogy számára ezek nem adattak meg. Talán ezen a karácsonyon mindez megváltozik?





	1. Csak egy könnycsepp

Nagy pelyhekben hullott a hó, a hideg, csontig hatoló szél pedig úgy röptette őket, mintha táncolnának. A házakat is teljesen beborította a nagy havazás: a távolból úgy tűnt, mintha csak furcsa formájú dombok lennének.  
  
Már szinte teljesen bealkonyodott, a házak ablakai sárgán világítottak. Persze voltak olyan ablakok, amelyek mögött egy–egy karácsonyfa fényei pompáztak.  
  
De ez Harry Pottert egyáltalán nem érdekelte.  
  
Lassú, vontatott léptekkel haladt előre a nagy hóban. Az sem érdekelte, hogy vastag kabátja nincs összehúzva, és belekap a szél. Lehajtott fejjel ment, céltalanul.  
  
Szinte teljesen megnyugtatta, hogy otthagyta a kastélyt, és eljött Roxmortsba. Itt egyszerűen senki sem zavarta, idegesítette, vagy veszekedett vele.  
  
Egy pillanatra felnézett, ahogy elhaladt a Három Seprű előtt.   
  
Ez hiba volt.  
  
Elméjét rögtön elöntötték az emlékek: Ronnal és Hermionéval ültek ott a hideg estéken…  
  
Megrázta a fejét, elhessegetve a szép emlékeket. Szép emlékek? Elvégre karácsony van… boldogság, szeretet…  
  
Viszont neki már nem jutott ilyesmi. A szülei, keresztapja, barátja, tanára halott. Mind hallottak.  
  
Kelletlenül letörölte a könnyeket, amikor a fagyos szél nedves arcába csapott. Erősnek kell lennie, hisz már hatodéves, lassan le kell győznie Voldemortot. Nem adhatja fel, nem keseredhet el ennyire…  
  
De olyan nehéz!  
  
Már szinte teljesen kiért a faluból, elhaladt az utolsó házak előtt, egészen a sziklás emelkedőig. Meglátott egy kisebb sziklát, ami elég kényelmes alkalmatosságnak tűnt – így hát leült. Mióta kiszökött a kastélyból, most először érezte úgy, hogy fázik egy kicsit. Kissé összébbhúzta maga körül a kabátját, amelyet csak az iskolai talárja fölé kanyarított.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és újra a földre szegezte a tekintetét. Figyelte, ahogy a hópelyhek a földre érnek, és a hótakaró részévé válnak.   
  
Reménykedett benne, hogy szökését a kastélyból nem vették észre. Csak egy kis ideig akart távol lenni. Hermione úgysincs ott, hiszen a szüleivel ünnepli a karácsonyt. A kastély teljesen üres, mindenki hazament az ünnepekre. Valamilyen oknál fogva, az igazgató sem volt a kastélyban, nem mintha Harry beszélni akart volna vele a tavaly történtek után.  
  
McGalagony pedig nem volt olyan izgalmas társaság, és a többi tanár is nagyon el volt foglalva, így Harry azt mondta, hogy fáradt, és felmegy a toronyba pihenni.   
  
Persze, esze ágában sem volt. Nagyon felzaklatta a láda alján fekvő tükörcserepek látványa. Pedig azt hitte, hogy erős lesz, és kibírja az élet megpróbáltatásait, és az elmúlt hónap szomorú eseményeit…  
  
Hirtelen feltámadt a szél, jó adag havat fújva az arcába. Harry újra megtörölte az arcát, és továbbra is szomorúan tekintett a lába előtt lévő hórétegre.  
  
Annyira más életet szeretett volna, mint ahogy a mostani alakult. Ha Lupin és Ron még élne, biztos jobb lett volna minden… Még a szüleire sem tudott úgy emlékezni, mint eddig, miután Piton emlékében látta, hogy az apja teljesen más ember volt, mint képzelte. És Sirius… Ha akkor nem siet a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba –– még most is élne.  
  
A szíve újra összeszorult, és egy újabb könnycsepp csordult le az arcán.  
  
Ezek csak könnycseppek, hamarosan megnyugszik, és minden visszatér a régi kerékvágásba: tanul, és készül a végső küzdelemre.  
  
Annyira elszomorodott az emlékek hatására, hogy eleinte észre sem vette, amikor a szél elfojtott hangokat is hozott. Harry nem akarta tudomásul venni őket, amíg aztán az egyik egészen közelről jött.  
  
– Állítólag erre kószál – hallotta az egyik hangot, mire egy másik félbeszakította.  
  
– Naná, hogy erre. Hova mehetett volna? A Sötét Nagyúr megmondta, hogy a közelben kell lennie!  
  
Harry szíve egyre gyorsabban vert. Halálfalók! Még pedig Roxmortsban! És épp őt keresik…  
  
Felnézett, de nem látott senkit. Továbbra is esett hó, de attól még ki lehetett volna venni, ha valaki közeledik. Rémülten állt fel, és hol balra, hol jobbra nézett, de még mindig nem látott semmit.  
  
Aztán végül, az utolsó háznál észrevette a két közeledő alakot. Fekete talárjukba bele, belekapott a szél. Harry lázasan kutatott valami lehetőség után, amit tehetne. Ha rohan, biztos észreveszik, viszont mindenképpen vissza kell jutnia a Roxfortba.  
  
A hangok egyre közelebbről hallatszottak, ezért lehasalt a szikla mögé, amelyen eddig ült. A biztonság kedvéért magára húzott egy rakás havat, hogy fekete talárja ne üssön el annyira a nagy fehérségtől.  
  
A két alak már egész közel ért a rejtekhelyéhez, Harry pedig rémülten vette észre, hogy a hangok nagyon is ismerősek.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr nem szokott tévedni, ebben biztos lehetsz, Bellatrix – duruzsolta Malfoy, amitől Harryt még jobban kirázta a hideg.  
  
– Akkor viszont itt kell lennie valahol – tűnődött el Bellatrix.  
  
Harry legszívesebben rögtön rávetette volna magát Bellatrixra, és ütötte volna, ahol éri, csakhogy megbosszulja Sirius halálát. Viszont erre nem került sor, mert egy halk crutiatus félbeszakította képzeletbeli bosszúját.  
  
Oldalára fordult a mérhetetlen fájdalomtól, ahogy elérte az átok. Mikor végre megszűnt, zilálva nyitotta ki a szemét, és megpillantotta maga fölött Malfoy sziluettjét.  
  
– Potter, ugye nem gondoltad, hogy ennyire ostobák vagyunk? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy gallérjánál megfogta Harryt, és megrázta.  
  
– De igen… –– feleselt Harry, mire Malfoy elengedte, és úgy oldalba rúgta, hogy Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy legalább három bordája eltörött.  
  
Malfoy aztán intett Bellatrixnak, mire az eltette a pálcáját.  
  
– Lucius, ha így folytatod, nem lesz kit Voldemort elé vinni – hallotta Bellatrix gügyögését. – Majd Potter baba megtanulja, hogyan kell viselkedni. Na gyerünk, állj fel!  
  
Harry végre össze tudta szedni magát annyira, hogy támadásba lendüljön. Előkapta a pálcáját, amit Bellatrix rögtön észrevett.  
  
– Potterke! Mégis, hogy képzeled? – kérdezte ingerülten, és rögtön kiszedte Harry kezéből a varázspálcát, még mielőtt Harry bármilyen átkot szórhatott volna. Erre viszont Harry rögtön nekiugrott a nőnek, hogy visszaszerezze a pálcáját. Ezt azonban Malfoy sem nézte tétlenül.  
  
– Crucio! – kiáltotta hangosan, amitől Harry megint összeesett, és elengedte Bellatrixot. – Potter, hagyd abba a gyerekeskedést! Most pedig gyerünk!  
  
Felrángatta Harryt, aki még mindig reszketett az átkoktól, így alig állt a lábán. Szomorúan nézett arrafelé, ahová a pálcája a dulakodás közben eshetett.   
  
– Nem megyek sehova – mondta eltökélten, s megvetette a lábát, hogy Malfoy ne rángassa tovább.   
  
– Nem–e? – kérdezte ingerülten Malfoy, és akkora erővel ütötte pofon Harryt, hogy megint elvesztette egyensúlyát, és a földre esett. Malfoy gyűrűje felsértette az arcát – néhány vércsepp a hóra hullott. – Nem tűrök semmi engedetlenséget! Most pedig mozgás, a Sötét Nagyúr nem szereti, ha megvárakoztatják!  
  
– Pedig, azt hiszem, meg fogják egy kicsit várakoztatni Tomot – mondta Harry vigyorogva, mikor felült.   
  
– Te mihaszna kölyök! Ne merészeld úgy nevezni! – kiáltott rá Malfoy, Bellatrix pedig felrángatta a földről. – A falun keresztül menjünk.  
  
Bellatrix csodálkozva nézett Luciusra, a jobb kezével pedig olyan szorosan megfogta a karját, hogy Harry azt hitte, el akarja törni.  
  
– És ha valaki meglát minket?   
  
– Nem fog. Egy lélek sem jár erre, különösen, hogy karácsonyeste van. Ha esetleg mégis találkozunk valakivel, akkor épp segítséget nyújtunk egy sérült embernek – döntött végül Malfoy. – És ha netán elszólod magad, Potter, annak következményei lesznek.  
  
Harry inkább csöndben maradt, és csak hagyta, hogy a két felnőtt bevonszolja a faluba. Harry örömére a főutcát választották. De sajnos, senki sem járt kint az utcákon, így Harry reménye vészesen fogyott.  
  
Egyre közelebb értek a hoppanálási pont felé. – Az új miniszter elérte, hogy Roxmortsban se lehessen hoppanálni. Sőt mindenféle óvintézkedéseket is foganatosított a halálfalók ellen. Harry nem is értette, hogy tudták egyáltalán betenni ide a lábukat.  
  
Szótlanul haladtak a nagy hóban a főút mentén. Harry néha–néha megállt, hogy azzal is késleltesse az odaérést. Végül rájött, hogy iszonyatosan fáradt, csontig fagyott, és leginkább aludni szeretne. Talán nem volt olyan jó ötlet egy vékony kabátban kijönni a hidegbe.  
  
A csöndet végül Malfoy hangja törte meg.  
  
– Az meg ki a fene? – kérdezte értetlenül, és fejével az előttük lévő sötét kupac felé intett.  
  
– Nem tudom – mondta bizonytalanul Bellatrix – Idefelé jövet nem láttam itt. Talán egy koldus.  
  
Harry rögtön felkapta fejét, és ő is próbálta kivenni, ki lehet az. Olyan mindegy, hogy ki az, csak tudjon segítséget hozni.  
  
– Potter, maradj nyugton, ellenkező esetben… –– sziszegte Malfoy Harry fülébe, mire ő ártatlanul nézett vissza.  
  
Valamit ki kell találnia, hogy meg tudjon szökni, vagy legalább segítséget kérhessen.  
  
Egészen közel értek a sötét alakhoz. Mikor már épp elhaladtak volna előtte, az idegen megszólította őket.  
  
– Uram… esetleg nem adna egy galleont? Karácsony van, és én nem ettem már három napja… – motyogta az ismeretlen.  
  
Az ismeretlen egy öreg koldus volt, semmi több. Talárja szakadtan lógott rajta, sőt még nagyobb is volt, mint ő maga. Fehér haja két oldalról lógott a vállára, szakálla pedig itt–ott szürke volt.  
  
– Ne tarts fel minket – vetette oda Malfoy, és mit sem törődve továbbrángatta Harryt. Akinek persze esze ágában sem volt tovább menni, és megvetette a lábát, így Malfoy nem tudta tovább ráncigálni. – Gyerünk, sietnünk kell!  
  
Harry úgy döntött öregember ide, vagy oda, akkor is tudtára fogja adni, hogy bajban van.  
  
– Nem gondolja, hogy adhatna legalább egy–két knútot neki? – kérdezte Harry, és kirántotta a karját Malfoy szorításából.  
  
– Nem – szólt ingerülten Malfoy, és maga elé állította Harryt. – Azt mondtam, gyerünk!  
  
Az öregember sem úgy gondolta, hogy ilyen könnyen elengedi azokat, akiktől talán kicsikarhat némi aranyat – gondolta Harry, mivel az öreg tovább könyörgött.  
  
– Kérem, uram! Csak néhány knútot! Könyörüljön meg rajtam! – mondta keservesen, aztán korát meghazudtoló erővel felpattant a hóból. Egész közel ment Malfoyhoz, és esdeklően nézett rá.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem! – mondta türelmét vesztve Malfoy, és lerázta az öregember kezét talárjáról, aztán intett Harrynek, hogy menjenek tovább.  
  
Harry, aki viszont már egészen a kimerültség szélén állt, hirtelen ötlettel a földre rogyott, mint aki épp összeesik.  
  
– Netán beteg a fiú? – kérdezte az öregember, és hol Malfoyra, hol Bellatrixra tekintett szürke szemével.  
  
Bellatrix lehajolt, hogy talpra állítsa Harryt, de neki több sem kellett, gyomorszájon vágta a nőt, aki az egyensúlyát elvesztve a hóba esett. Malfoy viszont néhány másodperccel később már ott termett, és elkapta Harryt.  
  
– Képzelje, szegény annyira beteg, hogy azt sem tudja, mit csinál – mondta Malfoy, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
  
Az öregember közelebb lépett, és jobban szemügyre vette Harryt.  
  
– Igazán? Tudok itt a közelben egy gyógyítót, ha esetleg… –– kezdte volna barátságosan, de Malfoy rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Nem! Törődjön a maga dolgával! Gyerünk, Bella, már késésben vagyunk – szólt vissza ingerülten Malfoy.  
  
Bellatrix feltápászkodott a hóból, és dühösen nézett Harryre.  
  
Valahogy el kell érnie, hogy ne menjenek tovább, és az öregembernek tudomására hozni, hogy bajban van.  
  
Viszont az idős embert nem lehetett egykönnyen lerázni. Eléjük állt, hogy ne tudjanak tovább menni. Összetette a két kezét, és esdeklően nézett Harryre.  
  
– Látom, te nagyon jó lelkű fiú vagy. Csak néhány knútot, kérlek… –– könyörgött tovább, mire Malfoy már kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből.  
  
Mély lélegzetet vett, és igyekezett higgadtan visszavágni.  
  
– A fiú beteg, és mihamarabb segítségre van szüksége! – csattant fel, és Bellatrixra nézett. – Az anyja már nagyon aggódik érte, nem látja? Na, ne tartson fel minket!  
  
Bellatrix most egész közel ment Harryhez, és fél kézzel átölelte.  
  
– Tudja, valóban nagyon aggódom miatta – hazudta mosolyogva.  
  
Harry azt hitte, mindjárt rosszul lesz ettől a színjátéktól, amit ezek ketten műveltek. Kihasználva Bellatrix figyelmetlenségét, újra gyomron vágta, de ezúttal jóval erősebben.  
  
Bellatrix összegörnyedt, Malfoy pedig már épp húzta volna elő a talárjából a pálcáját…  
  
– Stupor! – mondta hirtelen az öregember, és Malfoy elterült a hóban.  
  
Bellatrix viszont csak színlelte, hogy nem tud felkelni, így a következő pillanatban felpattant, megragadta Harryt, és a pálcáját a nyakához szorította.  
  
– Ehhez mit szól, papa? – kérdezte gúnyosan, majd Harryt magával húzva hátrált egy lépést a hóban.  
  
– Engedd el, különben nem lesz jó vége – mondta derűsen az öreg, és a pálcáját továbbra is Bellatrixra szegezte.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett az idős emberre. Az arca kipirult, szeme villámokat szórt a dühtől, és koldus létére még pálcát is hord magánál…  
  
– Nézzenek oda! Egy szakadt koldus fenyeget! – Bellatrix felnevetett. – Miért nem adtad el a pálcádat, hogy abból vegyél ennivalót magadnak?  
  
– Mondjuk azért, hogy megakadályozzam, hogy bánts másokat – felelte az öregember, és egy lépéssel közelebb jött Harryékhez.  
  
Harry próbált valamilyen lehetőséget keresni a szökésre, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. Ha megint gyomron tudná vágni Bellatrixet, akkor talán lenne rá esélye, hogy elengedi egy pillanatra.  
  
– Örülök, hogy ilyen kellemesen elbeszélgettünk, akkor mi most megyünk is – mondta vigyorogva Bellatrix, miközben egyre csak hátráltak.  
  
Ekkor Harry úgy gondolta, lehet, hogy ez az utolsó lehetősége a szabadulásra. Először erősen rátaposott a boszorkány lábára, majd egy – most már lényegesen határozottabb –– ütéssel gyomron vágta. Bellatrix kezéből kirepült a varázspálca, és messzire a hóba esett. Az öregember már épp Harry segítségére sietett volna, de Malfoy, aki közben magához tért, megragadta az öreg lábát.  
  
Elvágódtak a hóban, és dulakodni kezdtek. Harrynek sem kellett több, rögtön futásnak eredt.  
  
Hátrapillantott, és látta, hogy Bellatrix felkapja a pálcáját, és már megy is utána. Harry viszont nem bírt gyorsabban futni, hisz nagyon nagy volt már a hó, és egyre nehezebbnek érezte a végtagjait.  
  
Mikor következő alkalommal visszanézett, Bellatrix már egészen beérte. A hátuk mögött az öregembernek sikerült ártalmatlanná tennie Malfoyt, és ő is utánuk iramodott. Aztán megint hátranézett, és rémülten látta, hogy Bellatrix már csak néhány méterre maradt le utána. A pálcáját Harryre szegezve kimondott valami ismeretlen átkot, amelytől Harry hasra vágódott, és a kezét a lábához szorította fájdalmában.  
  
Borzalmas fájdalmat érzett. Mintha egy késsel keresztbe vágták volna a lábszárát…  
  
Mindkét kezét a lábára szorította, és összeszorított szemmel viselte a fájdalmat. Mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, Bellatrixot látta meg a feje felett.  
  
– Most már nemigen tudsz elfutni, Pottika – kuncogott Bellatrix, és lehajolt, hogy felhúzza Harryt.  
  
– Stupor! – hallotta az öregember dühös hangját, mire Bellatrix összerogyott, és arccal előre a hóba esett.  
  
Harry még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy a nő tényleg elvesztette–e az eszméletét. Mikor meggyőződött róla, arra nézett, merről az átok érkezett.  
  
Az öregember közelebb jött, és leguggolt Harry mellé, aki elmosolyodott.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta, mire az öregember szintén elmosolyodott.  
  
– Hol talált el? – kérdezte, és végignézett Harryn. – Az átok, amit Bellatrix mondott ki rád.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett rá. Honnan tudja, hogy hívják a nőt?  
  
– Ja – Harry nyelt egyet –, a lábam… nagyon fáj…  
  
– Már csak ez hiányzott – morogta dühösen, és megtapogatta Harry lábát, aki majdnem felordított a fájdalomtól.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elsápadt, amikor meglátta, hogy az öreg keze véres lett.  
  
– Fel tudsz kelni? – kérdezte, és rongydarabbal körbetekerte Harry sérült lábát. Harry összeszorított fogakkal tűrte a fájdalmat, de már nem volt benne biztos, hogy sokáig ki tud tartani.  
  
– Nem hiszem…   
  
– Próbáld meg – megfogta Harryt, és karját átvetette a vállán. – Így ni. Majd segítek. Igyekeznünk kell, mert mindjárt magukhoz térnek. Affene, inkább viszlek…  
  
Tekintete a fehér hótakarón virító vörös csíkra esett, amely világosan megmutatta, merre haladtak. Harry rögtön megértette, mire gondol.  
  
– Megpróbálok fél lábon menni, akkor… – mondta végül Harry, de az öregember nem vele foglalkozott.  
  
A pálcájával intett egyet, így a véres csík, mint egy kígyó az ellenkező irányba fordult , ott pedig tovább nyúlt.  
  
– Nem, majd viszlek – döntött végül, és csak úgy felkapta Harryt, mintha tollpihéből lenne, és már ment is arrafelé, ahol Harry üldögélt nemrég a sziklán.  
  
A rázkódástól, ahogy az öregember vitte, még rosszabb lett. A lába már annyira lüktetett, hogy legszívesebben üvöltött volna.  
  
Végül az öregember megállt egy mellékutcában, ahol csak egy kis lámpás világított meg egy régi házat. Leengedte Harryt a földre, aki a falnak támaszkodott, nehogy elessen. Mellette az öregember elővette a pálcáját, és különféle idegen varázsigéket mormolt, ettől aztán az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt.  
  
– Gyerünk – morogta, és intett Harrynek.  
  
Harry egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy egy vadidegen öregember ennyire törődjön vele.  
  
– Miért bízzak magában? – kérdezte kíváncsian.   
  
Az öregembert egy pillanatra megdermedt.  
  
– Miért ne bíznál bennem? – kérdezett vissza, és a pálcáját szakadt talárja belső zsebébe rejtette. – Elhoztalak onnét, még mielőtt nagyobb bajod esett volna. Most pedig, gyere be, mert már alig állsz a lábadon, pihenésre van szükséged.  
  
– Rendben, de amíg nem árulja el, hogy kicsoda, addig nem mozdulok innen – döntött végül Harry, eltökélt hangsúlyával próbálta leplezni, hogy már nagyon gyenge, és a lábán sem tud megállni.  
  
– Befelé, Potter – mondta gúnyosan az öregember, és ujjával mutatta az irányt.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Honnan tudja a nevét? Ez modor annyira hasonlít…  
  
Még mielőtt elgondolkodott volna rajta, azon kapta magát, hogy az öregember megfogja a karjánál – persze nem úgy, mint Malfoy – és betessékeli az ajtón.  
  
– Eresszen el – mondta határozottan Harry, mikor már becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó. – Különben is, miért nem a Roxfortba visz?  
  
– Mert nem tudnánk biztonságban átmenni a falun, a sok halálfaló miatt – hangzott a kimért felelet. – Na, ülj le oda, mert látom, mindjárt összeesel. Különben is, a lábadon ki kell cserélni a kötést.  
  
– Na, ne apáskodjon itt felettem! Hagyjon békén! – kiáltott fel Harry, és ahogy látta az öregember növekvő dühét, gyanúja kezdett beigazolódni. – Különben is, van másik út is a Roxfortba!  
  
Az öregember egészen közel lépett Harryhez.  
  
– Igaz, csak hogy az egyetlen út a Mézesfalás pincéjén keresztül visz, ahol már nyüzsögnek a halálfalók, úgyhogy itt maradsz, és kivárjuk, amíg feladják a keresést utánad! Nem tudom, mi lehetett az az égetően sürgős ok, amely miatt elhagytad a kastélyt, mikor tudtad, hogy a halálfalók el akarnak kapni.  
  
Harry döbbenten bámult az öregre, aztán végül erőt vett magán, és egyenesen a dühös szürke szempárba nézett.  
  
– Na, mondok magának valamit, tanár úr… – az öregember felhúzott szemöldökkel várta Harry mondanivalóját –, egyáltalán nem kértem, hogy jöjjön utánam, és mentsem meg! Elegem van! Keressenek mást, aki megmenti a világot Voldemorttól!  
  
– Sajnos már nem vonhatok le több pontot a Griffendéltől – szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott –, mert már nincs miből. Most pedig Potter, lefekszel, mert pihenésre van szükséged!  
  
– Elmegyek – szűrte a fogai közt Harry, és az ajtóhoz sántikált. Persze, olyan varázslatok védték a helyet, hogy kinyitni már nem tudta.  
  
– Engedjen elmennem! – ordította Harry, és Piton felé fordult.  
  
– Nem – hangzott a tömör felelet. – Vagy inkább Malfoy társaságát kívánod élvezni?  
  
– Inkább, mint a magét! – vágott vissza Harry, de ekkor a régies berendezésű szoba fordult egyet körülötte. Megkapaszkodott a kilincsben, de a lába már nem bírta el a súlyát, így összecsuklott az ajtó előtt.  
  
Az öregember odaszaladt hozzá, de mikor segített volna, Harry lerázta magáról a kezét.  
  
– Ne érjen hozzám! – mondta rekedten, de már a fejét sem tudta megemelni. – Hagyjon békén végre! Egy életre elegem van mindenkiből, köztük magából is, Piton professzor!  
  
– Pedig ilyen könnyen nem szabadulsz meg tőlem, hiába hisztizel – morogta. – Csak segíteni szeretnék.  
  
– Mi van, most már nem hasonlít az apámhoz? Na gyerünk, bántsa csak Siriust is, meg Lupint is! – Észre sem vette, hogy mikor kezdett el könnyezni.  
  
Pitont viszont egy szót sem szólt, csak felemelte Harryt, és egy ágyra fektette.  
  
– Magas lázad van, azt sem tudod, mi beszélsz – dünnyögte az orra alatt, amíg a kezével megérintette Harry homlokát.  
  
– Dehogynem! Most is csak azért segít, hogy megmenthessem a világot, aztán meghaljak úgy, mint Sirius, Ron, Lupin…  
  
A végére már csak értetlen habogás lett a mondanivalójából, de nem érdekelte, csak mondta tovább, hogy kiadja magából a dühöt, amelyet Piton iránt érzett.  
  
– Elegem van… Nem vagyok más, csak egy két lábon járó fegyver,… amivel Dumbledore úgy játszadozik, ahogy akar… Még Ron is meghalt miatta… Engedjen el… Nem akarok élni…  
  
Érezte, hogy takarót terítenek rá, de nem törődött vele, csak azt akarta, hogy végre mindennek vége legyen.   
  
– Nyugodj már, meg Harry! – hallotta később az ismert mély hangot. – Próbálj meg aludni.  
  
Harry végül annyira fáradtnak érezte magát, hogy nem tudott tovább tiltakozni. Még fel akart kelni, hogy elmenjen, de Piton visszanyomta az ágyba, és akkor végre magával rántotta a sötétség. Utána halványan még rémlett neki, hogy Piton ijedten szólongatja, de már az sem érdekelte.


	2. Amit a könnycseppek jelentenek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos íme a kisregény második fejezete, amely nem éppen a legvidámabb. Köszönet tothemnek, aki ismét sokat segített a történet létrehozásában és bétázásában.

Amikor Harry magához tért, egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy az elmúlt órák eseményei csupán egy rossz álom volt. Csalódottan ült fel az ágyban, tekintetével Pitont kereste. De a tanár nem volt a szobában.  
  
Félredobta a takarót, aztán megpróbált felállni. Persze a lába még mindig fájt, de már nem annyira, inkább csak furcsán bizsergett. Bármennyire gyengének is érezte magát, végül sikerült felállnia. A torka is kapart, valószínűleg alaposan megfázott.  
  
Legközelebb, ha meglóg a kastélyból, majd jobban felöltözik.  
  
Nagy nehezen elbotorkált az ablakig, de mikor elhúzta a függönyt nem látott semmit. Még mindig abban a régi házban voltak, ahová az öregember hozta…  
  
Aztán Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy az az öregember nem más volt, mint Piton. A gondolatra szinte elöntötte a düh. Már megint Piton! Ahová csak megy, a tanárba botlik, és mintha ez nem lenne elég, az igazgató is gondoskodik róla, hogy még több időd töltsön az utált bájitaltan tanárral.  
  
Sőt, úgy tűnt, hogy az utóbbi időben szinte az egész tanári kar összeesküdött ellene. Kész röhej!  
  
Persze, Harry ezt egyáltalán nem tartotta nevetségesnek.  
  
Egy esetlen mozdulattal visszahúzta a sötétítő függönyt, és sóhajtva az ablak mellett a falnak támaszkodott. A függöny és a fal közti résen keresztül épp kilátott a sötét utcára.  
  
– Az ágyban lenne a helyed – hallotta maga mögül az utált hangot.  
  
Lassan megfordult. Pitont az ajtóban állt, kezében egy bögrével.  
  
– Semmi bajom – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül, és minden erejével igyekezett leplezni, hogy igazából milyen rosszul érzi magát.  
  
Piton odament az ágy mellé, amelyen az imént Harry feküdt, és a bögrét az éjjeliszekrényre tette . A bögréből felszálló gőzből ítélve teát főzött odakint, de Harryt ez egy csöppet sem hatotta meg.  
  
Valamikor még szerette volna, hogy valaki törődjön vele, de ez már a múlté. Most már csak le akart számolni Voldemorttal, aztán végre békében távozni a világból.  
  
Ez olyan nagy kérés lenne?  
  
– Nem hallod, hogy hozzád beszélek? – kérdezte ingerülten Piton, mire Harry összerezzent.  
  
– Bocsánat, de nem figyeltem – morogta vissza. – Elmentek már a halálfalók? Mert akkor én is mennék. Semmi kedvem továbbra is a maga társaságát élvezni.  
  
– Én sem vagyok igazán oda a gondolatért, hogy egy ilyen undok kölyökkel töltsem a karácsonyt – válaszolta Piton. – De akár tetszik, akár nem, itt kell maradnunk. Malfoy feltehetően már több emberrel kerestet.  
  
Harry csak meg vonta a vállát.  
  
– Inkább a halálfalók, mint maga… – kezdte volna a szájalást, de Piton dühösen közbevágott.  
  
– Na ide figyelj, Potter! Nem érdekel, mit gondolsz! Megsérültél, beteg vagy, ágyban van a helyed! Úgyhogy fejezd be a feleselést, és feküdj le!  
  
Harry még több méter távolságból is hátrahőkölt Piton kirobbanó haragjától.  
  
– Álljon meg a menet! Nem fogom tűrni, hogy parancsolgasson nekem! – szűrte a fogai közt Harry.  
  
Talán mégis jobb ötlet lett volna ágyban maradni, mert a sérült lába mostanra már sajgott a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Pedig kénytelen vagyok, mert látom, hogy nem vagy beszámítható! Nem elég, hogy meg akartál szökni a kastélyból, de még a halálfalókkal, és Voldemort társaságban akarod tölteni a karácsonyt?! Merlinre esküszöm, hogy nem vagy magadnál!  
  
– Maga kimondta a nevét? – vágott közbe csodálkozva Harry.  
  
Sosem hallotta, hogy Piton kimondja a rettegett nevet. Igaz, hogy lebukott Voldemort előtt, amikor meg akarta menteni Ront…  
  
Harry újra megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ne beszélj félre! – mondta Piton ingerülten.  
  
– Ha már a témánál vagyunk, beszámítható vagyok, úgyhogy ne sértegessen! – kiabált vissza Harry.  
  
– Igazán? Akkor te mit mondanál az utóbbi hetekben előadott viselkedésedre? – kérdezte kihívóan Piton, és csakúgy csattant a talárja, ahogy hirtelen felállt. – A tanulást teljesen elhanyagolod, pedig már csak másfél éved van a RAVASZ–ig! A Griffendél két hónap alatt annyi pontot veszített miattad, amennyit még Longbottomnak sem sikerült öt év alatt!  
  
– Szálljon le rólam! Egyáltalán nem tudja miről van szó… – tiltakozott Harry, és a szoba lassan forogni kezdett körülötte.  
  
– Nem tudom?! Hetente ötször találkozunk az óráimon, mit gondolsz, hova tettem a szemem?! – Most már Piton is üvöltött, és egy lépéssel közelebb jött Harryhez. – Nézz már magadra! Teljesen el vagy keseredve, és még Granger kisasszony segítségét sem fogadod el!  
  
Harry meghökkenve nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Miről beszél? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Arról – sziszegte Piton –, hogy Granger kisasszony annyira aggódik érted, hogy tőlem kért bájitalt, amitől rendbe jönnél! Bejeznéd a hisztit, és lefeküdnél végre?  
  
– Maga mégis hogy érezné magát, ha a legjobb barátja, és az egyik tanára meghalna?! Gőze sincs arról, mit érzek! – kiáltott fel Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva Piton kérdését.  
  
Piton felemelt szemöldökkel nézett Harryre.  
  
– Nem tudom, miből gondolod, Potter – mondta most már higgadtabban –, hogy csak téged ért veszteség. Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy amióta tart a háború, hány embert veszített el a Rend? Olyan embereket, akik nélkül már semmi kedved sem volt folytatni ezt az egész őrületet, vagy egyáltalán élni!  
  
– Nagyon is van fogalmam róla! Ron a karjaimban halt meg, úgyhogy ne papoljon itt nekem! – Hirtelen elcsuklott a hangja, mert rájött, hogy amit mondott nagyon igazságtalan volt Pitonnal szemben.  
  
A férfi minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megmentse Ront. Az, hogy nem sikerült, nem az ő hibája volt, és Harry megint csak neki köszönhette, hogy túlélte a kalandot. Igaz, hogy kis híján mindketten odavesztek. Piton lelepleződött, emiatt a Rend elvesztette az információforrását, és a férfi elnyerte a kitüntető második helyet – rögtön Harry után – Voldemort feketelistáján.  
  
Piton zárkózott arckifejezése elárulta, hogy ezzel most tényleg elvetette a sulykot.  
  
– Nem úgy gondoltam – motyogta, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Bocsánat.  
  
– Mint ahogy a silány főzeteid sem elfogadhatóak, a bocsánatkérésed sem az igazi – vetette oda Piton. – Ha most már tényleg befejezed a hisztit, befáradnál végre az ágyba?  
  
Harry már egy ideje nagyon szédült, de akkor sem akart Piton előtt gyengének látszani.  
  
– Nem – mondta, és az ablak felé fordult. – Miért jött utánam?  
  
– Az igazgató úr megbízott, hogy nézzek utánad, mert nyugtalan volt miattad. Nem akarta, hogy egyedül töltsd a karácsony estét, és úgy gondolta, hogy én vagyok a legmegfelelőbb személy, aki gondoskodhat a szórakoztatásodról – felelte Piton, majd hozzátette: – Az ebédnél még a szokásosnál is csendesebb voltál, és attól tartott, hogy valami meggondolatlanságot csinálsz. Mint látjuk, nem tévedett.  
  
Harry, aki már épp kezdett lehiggadni, ettől újra begurult.  
  
– Az igazgatót csak az érdekli, hogy legyőzzem Voldemortot! Az sem érdekelte, hogy Dursleyék hogyan bántak velem! Úgyhogy csak ne jöjjön nekem ezzel az „igazgató úr félt téged” dumával!  
  
– Nem tudod megítélni az igazgató úr cselekedeteit, mivel sokkal bölcsebb, és tapasztaltabb nálad. Elhiszem, hogy nem volt a legjobb életed a nagynénédékkel, de a saját biztonságod miatt kellett ott élned. – világosította fel Piton a tényekről, ami persze egyáltalán nem tetszett Harrynek.  
  
– Hagyjuk, mert látom gőze sincs arról, hogy milyen életem volt ott – morgott vissza, és újra Piton felé fordult. – Épp ezért, csak ne védje az igazgatót!  
  
Harry még egy pár dolgot Piton fejéhez vágott volna, de ekkor végképp elhagyta az ereje, és a földre csuklott.  
  
– Mit gondol, Mr. Potter, mi lenne, ha egyszer megfogadná egy felnőtt tanácsát? – jött Piton hangja a feje fölül.  
  
Annyira szédült, hogy össze kellett szorítania a szemét, hogy legyőzze az émelygő érzést.  
  
– Már mondtam, hogy nem akarok egy bábu lenni ebben a rohadt háborúban, akit mindenki ide–oda rángat – mondta rekedten, de a szemét még mindig nem nyitotta ki.  
  
Egy halk sóhajt hallott, és érezte, ahogy Piton felemeli, és az ágya fekteti.  
  
– Ha még egyszer felkelsz az ágyból, esküszöm, megátkozlak – mondta mérgesen Piton, mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Piton az ágy szélén ült szikrázó tekintettel. – Az eszedbe sem jut, hogy a lábad gyógyulását veszélyezteted, ha felkelsz?  
  
Harry az oldalára fordult, háttal Pitonnak.  
  
– Legalább sántán már nem lenne semmi hasznom a Rend számára – morogta, és szorosan becsukott szemmel próbált úrrá lenni a szédülésen.  
  
– Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan – tette hozzá Piton. – Légy szíves, idd meg a teát, attól majd jobban érzed magad.  
  
– Nem – nyögte Harry, a torka már olyan volt, mint a pergamen. – Hagyjon békén.  
  
Miért akar ez a szemét tanár ennyire kitartóan törődni vele? Szálljon már le róla, és örüljön, hogy nem szökik el innen is. Nem mintha lenne rá esélye, hisz Piton a legerősebb varázslók közé tartozik, így aligha jutna ki a házból. Inkább kivárja csendben, szenvedve, hogy a halálfalók továbbálljanak.  
  
– Potter! Ha nem vagy hajlandó meginni, saját kezűleg fogom leönteni a torkodon! – mondta olyan fenyegető hangon Piton, amelytől Harry jobbnak látta, ha nem ellenkezik.  
  
Ügyetlenül feljebb ült, és a hátát nekitámasztotta az ágyfej végének. Piton segítőkészen odanyújtotta a bögrét, amelyet Harry elvett, és lassan kortyolgatni kezdte a meleg folyadékot.  
  
A szédülés, és a torokfájás minden egyes korty után enyhült.  
  
– Az egészet idd meg – parancsolta Piton, miközben minden mozdulatát feszülten figyelte.  
  
Harry szó nélkül megitta az utolsó cseppet is. Tudta, hogy gyógyital, amit iszik, de az íze nem volt olyan szörnyű, így nem okozott neki különösebb nehézséget. Az üres bögrét aztán visszaadta Pitonnak, aki az éjjeliszekrényre tette.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta halkan és lejjebb csúszott az ágyban, majd hagyta, hogy Piton nyakig betakarja.  
  
– Szívesen – hallotta a választ, amikor már becsukta a szemét. – De remélem, tudod, hogy nagy felelőtlenség volt csupán egy iskolai talárban, és egy vékony köpenyben kimenni a hidegbe?  
  
Harry újra kinyitotta szemét, és egyenesen a fekete szemekbe nézett.  
  
– Mint már mondtam, nem érdekelt semmi.  
  
– Vettem észre.  
  
– Amúgy hol vagyunk, milyen ház ez? Nem gondolja, hogy a tulajdonos egyszer csak beállíthat? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy újra végignézett a berendezésen. Szemügyre vette a régi íróasztalt az ággyal szemben, a falon lévő varázslók képeit, és a barna mintájú szőnyegeket.  
  
Piton egy darabig csendben tanulmányozta Harryt, mint aki azt mérlegeli, hogy válaszoljon–e, vagy sem.  
  
– Ez az én házam, és csak én és az igazgató úr tudunk róla – mondta végül.  
  
Harry elképedve nézett rá. – Ez a… maga… háza? – kérdezte, mintha az előbb rosszul értette volna a mondatot.  
  
– Igen, Potter, az enyém. Három házam van: az egyik az a kopott ház, ami a szüleimé volt, és amit mindenki ismer; ez, amiről, csak ketten tudnak. Illetve, most már hárman – magyarázta Piton. – És van még a nagyszüleim régi kúriája. Igaz, ott csak a nyarakat töltöm. Ha épp nem Roxfortban vagyok, akkor általában itt tartózkodom.  
  
– Ja, értem – suttogta Harry.  
  
A szédülés és a torokfájás tényleg enyhült, de a lába olyannyira lüktetett, hogy legszívesebben üvöltött volna kínjában.  
  
– De hát karácsonykor a Roxfortban szokott lenni, nem? – érdeklődött tovább, hogy elterelje figyelmét az egyre erősödő fájdalomról.  
  
– A vacsorán mindig ott maradok, ahol te is látni szoktál, de aztán visszavonulok ide – válaszolt Piton, és összeszűkült szemmel nézett Harryre. – Mi a baj?  
  
Harry csak egy idő múlva szólalt meg, de akkor is alig hallható hangon. – Nagyon fáj… a lábam…  
  
– Igazán leszokhatnál már arról, hogy nem szólsz, ha fáj valamid! – dühöngött Piton, és egy lendülettel felemelte a takarót Harry sérült lábáról. – A francba, hogy az a nő jobban varázsol, mint hittem.  
  
Piton káromkodásából ítélve, elég rossz lehetett a helyzet. Amikor fel akart ülni, hogy megnézze, milyen állapotban van a lába, Piton fél kézzel visszanyomta az ágyra.  
  
– Látni akarom! – tiltakozott Harry, mikor az erős kéz továbbra sem engedte, hogy felüljön.  
  
– Arra semmi szükség, elég, ha én látom – mondta ingerülten Piton, és tett egy párnát Harry lába alá, amitől Harry akaratlanul is felszisszent. Mikor Piton végzett visszaterítette rá a takarót.  
  
– Milyen átkot mondott rám az a nő? Nem akarom sántán leélni az életem! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry.  
  
– Egy elég veszélyes sebző átkot. Rendbe fog jönni a lábad, ne aggódj – válaszolt higgadtan Piton. – Próbálj meg aludni, én pedig lemegyek a pincébe pár főzetért.  
  
Harry ettől még idegesebb lett.  
  
– Mennyire veszélyeset? Ne titkolja előlem, hogy már soha többé nem állok lábra! – mondta ijedten Harry.  
  
– Lábra fogsz tudni állni! – szólt rá a türelmét vesztve Piton, és a zsebéből egy üvegcsét húzott elő. Felrázta, aztán kidugaszolva Harry szájához tartotta. – Gyerünk, idd meg, ettől el fog múlni a fájdalom.  
  
Harry összeszorított szájjal tiltakozott volna, de Piton dühös arcát látva, végül engedte, hogy megitassa vele a szörnyű főzetet. A fájdalom nem enyhült, csak az álmosság lett úrrá rajta.  
  
Piton lassan leengedte Harry fejét a párnára, aztán gondosan betakarta.  
  
– Gazember… azt mondta, fájdalomcsillapító – motyogta dühösen Harry, de már a szemét sem tudta nyitva tartani.  
  
– Lényegében az, mivel alvás közben nem fogod érezni a fájdalmat – hallotta Piton hangját, a szokásos tanári stílusában.  
  
– Mardekáros… – motyogta még utoljára, aztán álomba szenderült.  
  
****

**oO{~K~}Oo**

****  
  
Mikor felébredt, nem nyitotta ki rögtön a szemét. Csak feküdt az oldalán. Nem mert megmozdulni, mert félt, hogy a sérült lábába újra visszatér a fájdalom.  
  
Végül aztán a jobb oldalára fordult, és jobban magára húzta a takarót. A lába már nem fájt, csak olyan furcsán zsibbadtnak érezte, mint ahogy az egész testét.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – hallotta az aggódó hangot a szoba túlsó feléből.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta Pitont a szemben lévő régi íróasztal mögött. Épp írhatott valamit, mert kezében volt egy penna, amelyet megmártott a tintában.  
  
– Jól… csak olyan furán. Mindenem zsibbadt– felelt halkan Harry.  
  
– Várható volt. – Harry értetlen arckifejezésre még hozzátette: – Elég erős fájdalomcsillapítót kaptál, amelynek a zsibbadás a mellékhatása. Viszont, ha nem itatok meg veled egy ennyire erős adagot, akkor még mindig nagy fájdalmaid lennének.  
  
– Bíztató –morogta Harry, amíg ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. – Nem emlékszem rá, hogy az altatón kívül ittam volna még bármilyen főzetet.  
  
– Pedig egyszer felébredtél, és ordítottál a fájdalomtól – emlékezett vissza Piton távolba meredő tekintettel.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett rá. Ha fel sem ébredt, akkor hogy ivott meg bármit is?  
  
– Nem voltál magadnál a nagy fájdalomtól valószínűleg, azért nem emlékszel a történtekre – folytatta tovább Piton, aztán visszazárta a tintatartót, és összehajtotta a pergament.  
  
– Az lehet – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, és kíváncsian nézte Pitont, amint a szoba közepére sétál a darab pergamennel.  
  
Egy pillanattal később, mintha tűz gyulladt volna, megjelent Fawkes. A madár leszállt Piton elé a földre, majd megvárta, míg Piton a csőrébe adta a pergament, aztán egy újabb lángcsóvával eltűnt a levegőben.  
  
– Üzentem Dumbledore professzornak, hogy minden rendben van, és, hogy itt rejtőztünk el – közölte Piton, de nem mozdult a szoba közepéről.  
  
– Átadta neki az üdvözletemet? – morogta dühösen Harry. – Meg azt is, hogy nem kértem magam mellé őrangyalt?  
  
Piton nem válaszolt, mert megint felcsapott egy lángnyelv, és a levegőből egy darab pergamen esett le, amit Piton fürgén elkapott.  
  
Gyorsan kinyitotta, szemével végigfutotta az üzenetet, majd végül ránézett Harryre.  
  
– Az igazgató úr szerint, nem lehet tudni, meddig kell itt maradnunk, mert most már Voldemort minden embere téged keres, és azt a bizonyos öregembert – mondta vontatottan, és letette a pergament az íróasztalára.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és még följebb húzta magára a takarót.  
  
– Miért nem jönnek a Rend tagjai segíteni? – kérdezte végül, mire Piton azzal, a „Mégis mit gondolsz?” tekintettel nézett vissza rá. – Ja, gondolom azért, mert mindenki karácsonyozik…  
  
– Potter! – szólt rá Piton dühösen, mire Harry csak nézett rá értetlenül. – Ha bajban lennél, nem törődnének a karácsonnyal, hanem jönnének segíteni! Egyszerűen arról van szó, hogy ha megjelennek Roxmortsban, akkor Malfoy tudni fogja, hogy még itt vagy, és felforgatja az egész falut!  
  
– Ja… – esett le Harrynek a tantusz. – Erre nem gondoltam… Biztos, hogy csak maga és Dumbledore tud erről a házról?  
  
Piton szinte vicsorogva válaszolt.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor, és igen, csak mi tudunk róla. A titokgazda pedig nem más, mint én, így biztos nem fognak ránk találni.  
  
– Mégis, mit gondol, hány napig kell élveznem a vendégszeretetét? – kérdezte Harry szemtelenül, és még jobban magára húzta a takarót, nem is vette észre, mikor kezdett el reszketni.  
  
– Nem tudom, meddig – felelte Piton, és összepakolta az asztalon heverő pergameneket.  
  
Harry most vette csak észre, hogy világos van, igaz, a függönyök nem voltak elhúzva. Ezek szerint már karácsony napja volt.  
  
– Szép kis karácsony – motyogta maga elé, amit persze Piton meghallott.  
  
– Mintha ezt már egyszer megvitattuk volna. Talán Voldemort társaságában jobban éreznéd magad?  
  
– Nem. Az elmúlt napra visszatekintve, maga is tud embermódjára viselkedni – vágott vissza Harry.  
  
Felhúzta lábát, és átkarolta magát a takaró alatt. Mikor Piton elrakta a pergameneket az íróasztal mögötti szekrénybe, odament Harryhez, és leült az ágya mellé.  
  
– Biztos jól érzed magad? – kérdezte gyanakodva, mire Harry nemet intett a fejével. – Sejtettem. Több bájitalt már nem adhatok neked, mert akkor túladagolnám, és annak beláthatatlan következményei lennének. Dőlj le inkább, és próbálj meg pihenni, rövidesen jobban leszel.  
  
Harry lejjebb csúszott az ágyban, és gyanakodva nézett Pitonra.  
  
– És a lábam? Fogok tudni járni? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, félve a választól.  
  
– Jobb lesz, mint régen – felelt Piton derűsen. – Amíg eszméletlen voltál, rendbe tudtam hozni, de még idő kell neki, hogy a szövetek regenerálódjanak.  
  
Piton megérezhette Harry rémületét, mert gyorsan hozzátette: – Ne aggódj, semmilyen nyoma nem lesz a vágásnak.  
  
– Az jó… – Harry nyelt egyet. – De akkor miért érzem magam ilyen vacakul?  
  
Piton jobban szemügyre vette Harryt, majd a homlokára simította a kezét. Harry elfordította a fejét, amikor a hideg kéz a bőréhez ért.  
  
Nem kell, hogy úgy tekintsen rá, mint egy rokkantra!  
  
– Na igen, a gyulladt szövetek okozzák a lázat, persze az is szerepet játszik benne, hogy megfelelő ruha nélkül rohantál ki a hidegbe – mondta szemrehányóan Piton.  
  
Pálcájával az ajtó felé intett, és hamarosan két újabb takaró libegett be a szobába, amelyek Harry takaróján landoltak. Harry egy darabig a szemközti falat fixírozta, majd miután összeszedte a bátorságát, halkan megkérdezte, amit már egy jó ideje szeretett volna.  
  
– Miért törődik velem? – Piton, aki épp a takarókat igazgatta el rajta, megdöbbenve nézett fel Harryre. – Mindig annyira utált… folyamatosan piszkált, és még vagy millió esetet tudnék, amikor nyíltan kifejezte az utálatát.  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit, csak felállt, és hátat fordított Harrynek, két kezét a háta mögött összekulcsolta.  
  
– Igazad van, eleinte tényleg nagyon utáltalak...– kezdte Piton, de Harry közbevágott.  
  
– Látja, erről van szó…  
  
–… pedig már akkor is gyanítottam az igazságot – folytatta Piton halkan, mintha Harry meg sem szólalt volna.  
  
– Milyen igazságot? – szólt közbe megint Harry, és feljebb ült az ágyban, hogy jobban hallja tanára mondanivalóját.  
  
–… igaz, én is csak nemrég tudtam meg.  
  
– Velem kapcsolatos? – faggatózott tovább Harry. Egyáltalán nem értette miről lehet szó, és úgy érezte, hogy ez a karácsony elég pocsék már anélkül is, hogy kiderülne valami újabb szörnyűség.  
  
– Te vagy a legneveletlenebb, legmodortalanabb kölyök, akivel életemben találkoztam! – csattan fel Piton. – Valami nagyon fontos, és komoly dolgot kell mondanom neked, de képtelen vagyok egyetlen épkézláb mondatot kinyögni, mert állandóan közbevágsz!  
  
Hirtelen megfordult, a talárja csak úgy kavargott utána. De amikor Harryre nézett, az arca nem haragos, inkább szomorú volt.  
  
– Igen, veled kapcsolatos.  
  
A tanár szokatlan arckifejezésétől, és újra halk, komoly hangjától, Harry gyomrát hideg rémület kezdte összehúzni. Újra nagyot nyelt, hogy megpróbáljon megszabadulni a torkában kialakuló gombóctól. Maga sem értette miért, de hirtelen elszégyellte magát gyerekes viselkedése miatt.  
  
– Sajnálom, ígérem nem szólok közbe többet – mondta alig hallhatóan. – Kérem, folytassa.  
  
– Vajon miért van az, hogy ezt nehezemre esik elhinni? De hagyjuk – legyintett Piton lemondóan. – Szóval, hol is tartottam, mielőtt félbeszakítottál?  
  
– Ott, hogy nemrég tudott meg valamit… – Piton egyetlen metsző pillantással elhallgattatta.  
  
– Én is csak nemrég tudtam meg valamit rólad, amit neked már régen tudnod kellett volna. Ha nem is tőlem, az igazgató úrtól mindenképpen. Lehet, hogy hasznos lett volna, ha hamarabb megosztom veled, talán, mihelyst értesültem róla. De az információ jellegéből adódóan, nekem is eltartott egy ideig, míg sikerült feldolgoznom a tényeket, és túltennem magam a sokkon, amit okoztak. – Itt Piton elhallgatott, és fókuszálatlan tekintettel meredt maga elé.  
  
A hosszú felvezetés egyre jobban elrémítette Harryt. Milyen borzalmas igazság derülhetett ki róla, amely ennyire megdöbbentette a rettenthetetlen professzort? – töprengett.  
  
Szinte már fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki, hogy ne szólaljon meg, és követelje, hogy Piton térjen már a lényegre. De ahogy a csend nyúlt, inkább beharapta a szája szélét, nehogy megszólaljon, mert a professzor zaklatott állapotából, úgy ítélte, hogy válasz helyett csak egy újabb tirádát kapna a szemtelenségéről, és a modortalan viselkedéséről.  
  
Néhány perc után, úgy tűnt, a professzornak sikerült végre rendeznie a gondolatait, mert hirtelen Harryre nézett.  
  
– Az előbb azt mondtam, hogy az információ veled kapcsolatos – magyarázta Piton. – Ez csak részben igaz. A teljes igazság az, hogy a legtöbb ember, akit érint, már meghalt, csak te meg én vagyunk életben.  
  
Merlinre! Ez egyre cifrább! Vele is kapcsolatos? Akkor nem csoda, hogy ennyire kiakadt. Csak miattam biztos nem borult volna ki ennyire – gondolta magában Harry. Azt is mondta, hogy Dumbledore–nak már régen el kellett volna mondania nekem.  
  
Szóval a vénember már megint elhallgatott valamit előlem! Remélem, nem egy újabb prófécia, amit az a vén denevér alkoholmámorában összezagyvált. Annak alapján, hogy mindenki, akire vonatkozik, már kimúlt, nagyon annak tűnik – morfondírozott tovább. De aztán abbahagyta a töprengést, mert közben Piton folytatta. És amit következőnek mondott, teljesen megnyerte számára Harry figyelmét.  
  
– A szüleidről van szó, Harry. – Piton egy kis szünetet tartott, mélyet sóhajtott, majd hozzátette: – És az enyémekről, legalábbis az apámról.  
  
Ó, szóval, most jön az a rész, hogy az apám ilyen volt, meg olyan volt, hogy az anyám egy minden lében kanál volt, meg Piton összes gyerekkori sérelme, és, hogy ők bezzeg mindig megúszták, és, hogy én is épp olyan elviselhetetlen vagyok, mint az apám, és, hogy Piton ezért utál.  
  
De mi közöm ehhez az egészhez? És miért kell ennek ekkora feneket keríteni? Hiszen már rég tudom. És ezen miért akadt ki ennyire Piton? És mi köze hozzá Piton apjának? És megint csak felvetődik a kérdés, hogy mi ebben az a nagy titok, amit Dumledore–nak már rég el kellett volna mondania?  
  
Harry teljesen összezavarodott, és a zavara csak tovább nőtt, mikor Piton nem a szokásos litániával folytatta.  
  
– Harry, te mennyit tudsz a szüleidről?  
  
Harry úgy meglepődött, hogy hirtelen meg sem tudott szólalni. – Én… semmit.  
  
– Semmit? – kérdezte Piton meghökkenve.  
  
– Hát, csak annyit, amennyit mások mondtak. Én egyáltalán nem emlékszem rájuk.  
  
– De mégis, mi az amit tudsz? – faggatózott tovább Piton.  
  
– Hát, azt mondják, hogy hasonlítok rájuk, hogy a hajamat az apámtól, a szememet az anyámtól örököltem. Sirius és Remus azt mondták, hogy nagyszerű emberek voltak emlékezett vissza Harry.  
  
– Ők is a Roxfortba jártak, és ugyanúgy griffendélesek voltak, mint én, de ezt maga is tudja. Gondolom, a saját véleményére nem kíváncsi, mert azt is tudja. A nagynénémék, mindig azt mondják, hogy az apám részeges volt, és munkanélküli, és az anyámra is mindig csupa rondaságot mondanak, de az nem hiszem, hogy számít, mert azt is mondták, hogy autóbalesetben haltak meg, és az sem igaz. – Mialatt beszélt, a professzor arca egyre jobban elkomorodott. – Hagridtól kaptam róluk egy egész fényképalbumot. Annak alapján kedves embereknek látszanak.  
  
Mostanra a nyugtalanságot részben felváltotta a kíváncsiság. Örült, hogy szót kapott, így még mielőtt Piton megszólalhatott volna, gyorsan megkérdezte:  
  
– De miért érdekli? Miért nem maga mondja el, azt a titokzatos dolgot, amit megtudott, és ami ennyire felkavarta? És hogy jön ide a maga apja? Azt sem tudom ki volt.  
  
Piton csak sóhajtott egyet, és csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Azért nem mondom, mert egyszerűen nem tudom, hogyan tudnám úgy megfogalmazni, hogy minél kevesebb kárt okozzon. – foglalta össze , majd tovább magyarázta. – Gondolhatod, hogyha nekem is hetekig tartott, amíg megemésztettem, és annyira felkavart, hogy te is észrevetted rajtam, akkor milyen hatással lehet rád? Pedig én felnőtt ember vagyok, és láttam már egyet s mást az életben.  
  
– És ha húzza az időt, akkor jobb lesz? Bökje már ki! – kiáltott fel Harry, és kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből. – Aztán, ha én is kiborulok, legfeljebb a maga vállán zokogom ki magam, maga ordít velem egy kicsit, aztán ad egy erősebb nyugtató főzetet.  
  
– Hidd el, hogyha csak ennyin múlna, már túl lennénk rajta. Mindazonáltal igazad van. – értett vele egyet Piton, aztán belefogott a mesélésbe. – Tehát. Körülbelül három hete az igazgató úr magához kéretett. Őszintén meglepett, hogy szokásos formaságok helyett rögtön belevágott a mondandójába, amint beléptem. Rólad kezdett el beszélni, hogy nagyon aggódik miattad, mert Mr. Weasley és Lupin professzor halála nagyon megviselt. Hogy a tavalyi tanév végi eseményekkel, és a folyamatos háborús fenyegetéssel együtt ez már akkora teher, hogy az még egy felnőttnek is sok. Az volt a véleménye, hogy egyre mélyebbre süllyedsz a búskomorságba, és ebben én is egyetértettem vele. Ekkor közölte velem, hogy úgy gondolja, én lennék a megfelelő személy, aki átsegíthetne téged a nehézségeken.  
  
Erre Harry megvetően horkantott egyet.  
  
– Én sem tartottam kimondottan jónak az ötletet, és ezt bővebben ki is fejtettem, sőt, érvekkel is alátámasztottam. Erre az igazgató úr, az asztalához intett, amelyen ott állt a merengője, és azt mondta, hogy szeretne mutatni valamit nekem, és kíváncsi rá, hogy utána is visszautasítom–e a kérését. Egy emléket kihúzott a fejéből, és a tálba tette. Együtt merültünk az emlékbe, de miután kiemelkedtünk belőle, megkérdeztem tőle, hogy mi közöm nekem ehhez az egészhez. Ekkor visszavette a saját emlékét, és egy fiolából egy másik emléket tett a merengőbe. Utána nem is tudom, hogy kerültem vissza a szobámba. És rájöttem, hogy igaza volt, valóban nem utasíthatom vissza a kérését.  
  
– Ez eddig tényleg nagyon érdekes, köszönöm a mesedélutánt. De még mindig nem tudom a lényeget! – Harry a mondat végét már üvöltötte. Legszívesebben megfojtotta volna a férfit, amiért csak össze–vissza hablatyol. És Dumbledore–t is, mert szemmel láthatólag megint azon mesterkedik, hogy valami úton–módon összezárja Pitonnal.  
  
– Jobb, ha megmutatom. – Azzal a professzor pálcával a kézben mellette termett, leült az ágyra, és a szemébe nézett. – _Legilimens_ – suttogta.  
  
Harry annyira megijedt, hogy elakadt a lélegzete. És még mielőtt védekezhetett volna, elméjét elöntötték az emlékek, amelyekről tudta, hogy nem a sajátjai.  
  
És emlékezett.  
  
_Dumbledore irodájában volt, és hevesen érvelt az igazgatónak, hogy mennyire rossz a kapcsolata Potterrel, de Dumbledore csak a fejét ingatta, majd magához intette.  
  
– Perselus, szeretnék mutatni neked valamit. – A pálcáját a homlokához tartotta, némán mormolta a varázsigét, és egy ezüstös emlékszálat húzott ki, amelyet az asztalon álló merengőbe tett. – Gyere. – Megfogta a kezét, és a következő pillanatban, már zuhantak is bele a merengőbe.  
  
Egy szobába érkeztek, amely első pillantásra talán kórterem lehetett. Azonnal észrevette, hogy a szobában többen is vannak. Először egy sok évvel fiatalabb Dumbledore–t pillantott meg, aztán elakadt a lélegzete, mert meglátta Potteréket. James és Lily Pottert.  
  
Lily egy kiságyhoz ment – amit ő eddig észre sem vett, hogy a szobában van –, és kedvesen mosolyogva fölé hajolt. A fiatalabb Dumbledore halkan beszélgetett Jamesszel. Ekkor egy idegen nő lépett be a képbe. Az arca nagyon sápadt volt, a haja izzadtan lógott az arcába. Nagyon kimerültnek látszott. Viseltes mugli ruha volt rajta, amelynek felső gombjait jöttében gombolta be. A karján átvetett ruhadarabot – talán egy kórházi hálóinget – az ágy szélére tette.  
  
– Mindennel végeztünk? Mehetek? – kérdezte mogorva ábrázattal.  
  
– Biztos, hogy elég jól érzi már magát? Nyugodtan maradhat még, amíg megerősödik egy kicsit. A szobát, és az ellátást természetesen kifizetem – mondta James a nőnek.  
  
– Nem. Már így is többet voltam itt, mint akartam. Szóval, mehetek? – fordult most az igazgatóhoz.  
  
– Elhoztam a papírokat. Már csak két tanú jelenlétében alá kell írnia a lemondó nyilatkozatot, és végeztünk is. A többit már maga nélkül is el tudjuk intézni. Egyik tanúnak jó vagyok én, a másik lehet a nővér. Szólok is neki.  
  
Azzal Dumbledore kiment.  
  
A szobára feszült csend telepedett. A rosszkedvű nő az ablakhoz ment, és kibámult az utcára. Potterékhez egy szót sem szólt. James és Lily egymásra néztek, James megvonta a vállát. A kiságy felől nyekergés hallatszott. A nő egy undorodó pillantást vetett az kiságyra, aztán visszafordult az ablakhoz. Lily megint Jamesre nézett, majd lehajolt, és óvatosan kivett az ágyból egy fekete hajú csöppséget. A baba olyan pici volt, hogy szinte eltűnt a kórházi pólyában. Lily szeretettel mosolygott rá, és szelíden ringatni kezdte. Ekkor érkezett meg Dumbledore a nővérrel.  
  
A nő kelletlenül odament hozzájuk, aláírta a papírokat, amelyeket Dumbledore elé tett. Közben időnként utálkozó pillantásokat vetett Lilyre, aki a babával volt elfoglalva. Juttatott néhány haragos villanást Jamesnek is, aki megbűvölve figyelte Lilyt és a gyermeket. Amikor végeztek, elvette az éjjeliszekrényről a táskáját, és indulni készült, de Dumbledore megállította. Az iratokból egy példányt nyomott a kezébe. A nő visszalökte a papírt az igazgatónak, zöld szeme haragosan megvillant.  
  
– Nem kell! Ebből az egészből nem akarok emlékezni semmire – sziszegte, sarkon fordult, és anélkül, hátranézett volna, köszönés nélkül kiviharzott a szobából.  
  
A többiek döbbenten néztek egymásra. A nővér a fejét csóválva sóhajtott, elköszönt tőlük, és ő is távozott.  
  
Dumbledore odament Lilyhez, és lemosolygott a picire. – Nagyon hálás vagyok nektek, amiért segítettetek.  
  
– Ugyan már, Albus, hiszen tudod, hogy mennyire szerettünk volna gyermeket. Mi tartozunk neked köszönettel.  
  
– A papírokat majd én elintézem, nektek csak annyi dolgotok van, hogy nagyon szeressétek. – Az igazgató távozni készült. Lehajolt egy csókot nyomott a baba feje búbjára, megsimogatta Lily arcát, aztán Jameshez lépett, hogy kezet fogjon vele.  
  
– Nem lesz nehéz dolgunk, Albus. A kis Harry igazán imádni való.  
  
Itt elmosódott az emlék, a színek forgataga elkapta, és egy szempillantás alatt Dumbledore irodájában találta magát, az igazgató, még mindig a kezét fogta.  
  
– Mit szólsz, Perselus?  
  
– Rendben. Harry nem James és Lily vér szerinti gyermeke. És akkor mi van? Mi közöm nekem ehhez? És mi köze a kérésedhez?  
  
– Ez még nem minden. Még van valami, amit meg kell mutatnom neked. – Az igazgató egy egyszerű üvegfiolát vett elő az íróasztal fiókjából, és ezüstösen csillogó tartalmát a merengőbe öntötte. – Ezt attól a fiatal nőtől kaptam, akit az emlékemben láttál. Most majd mindent megértesz, de figyelmeztetlek, hogy megrázó lesz._  
  
Nagyon rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába.  
  
Annak ellenére, hogy az idegen gondolatok teljesen elárasztották az elméjét, Harry érezte, hogy a pánik fojtogatja.  
  
Az igazgató megfogta a kezét, és már zuhantak is bele az emlékbe.  
  
_Egy pubba érkeztek. Körülöttük a vendégek csendesen beszélgettek, vagy magukban iddogáltak. Tekintetével rögtön az emlék tulajdonosát kezdte keresni, de először nem őt találta meg, hanem egy másik, régen látott, ismerős arcot. Döbbenten Dumbledore–hoz fordult. – Az apám?  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, és megszorította a kezét. Ő visszafordult az apja felé, és jól szemügyre vette. Már elég sokat ihatott. Fekete haja csapzott volt, a szeme véreres, az arca kipirult. Ekkor látta meg a nőt, a bárpulttól jött, egyenesen az apja asztala felé, két pohár itallal a kezében. Most is jobb napokat is látott ruha volt rajta, a frizurája is igénytelen, de nem nézett ki olyan nyúzottnak, mint az előző emlékben. Az arca pirospozsgás volt, zöld szeme élénken csillogott. Ahogy az asztalhoz ért, kihívóan a férfire kacsintott.  
  
Letette az italokat, és miközben megkerülte a férfit, hogy az ülőhelyéhez jusson, az megpaskolta a fenekét. A nő sikkantott és nevetett. Amíg az italaikat itták, halkan beszélgettek. A nő nyíltan flörtölt. A férfi időnként a fülébe suttogott, mire ő kacéran felnevetett. Amikor a poharak kiürültek, újabbakat hozott. Otthonos mozgásából látszott, hogy ő is gyakori vendég.  
  
Ez így ment egy darabig. A negyedik kör után, a férfi feje már egészen vörös volt, a szeme sokat sejtetően csillogott, és a kezét is nehezen tudta visszafogni. Eleinte a nőnek tetszett a dolog, de amikor a tapogatózás merészebb lett, finoman megpróbált kitérni. Mikor nem járt sikerrel, és az italok is elfogytak újra a bárpulthoz ment, de csak egy pohár itallal tért vissza. Letette a férfi elé. Leakasztotta a kabátját a fogasról.  
  
– Késő van, Tobias. Nekem mennem kell. Itt a részem. – Azzal egy marék aprópénzt szórt a férfi elé az asztalra.  
  
Amikor vissza akarta húzni a kezét a férfi elkapta. – Ne menj még, drágám! Gyerek még az idő. És még csak most kezdtünk belemelegedni.  
  
A nő kiszabadította a karját a férfi szorításából. – Részeg vagy már, Tobias. Azt még idd meg, aztán menj haza – mondta, és sietve távozott. Mentében odaintett a csaposnak.  
  
Dumbledore azonnal utána indult, és intett, hogy kövesse.  
  
A nő gyorsan haladt a kihalt utcán. De amikor meghallotta, a pub ajtajának csapódását a háta mögött, még jobban megszaporázta a lépteit. Hallotta a lépéseket maga mögött, és ahogy egy borízű hang káromkodott. Futni kezdett, de nem jutott messzire, mert megbotlott és elesett. A férfi könnyen beérte, bár időnként ő is megtántorodott. A nő megpróbált fölállni, de nem tudott. Valószínűleg kibicsaklott a bokája. Amikor a férfi odaért hozzá, szó nélkül fölsegítette, de utána nem engedte el, hanem durván magához rántotta, és csókolgatni kezdte.  
  
– Hagyjál már, Tobias! Részeg vagy! Mondtam már, hogy menj haza!  
  
– Ugyan, ne sajnálj már egy kis gyengédséget egy szegény özvegyembertől!  
  
A nő szabadulni próbált, de a férfi erősebb volt nála, és az ital is dolgozott benne. Kificamodott bokájával egyébként sem volt sok esélye. A férfi berángatta a közeli sötét kapualjba, ahová már nem ért el a gyér utcai világítás fénye.  
  
A sötétben nem láttak semmit, csak a nő elfojtott zokogását, és a férfi nyögéseit.  
  
Pár perc alatt véget ért a rémálom. Tobias került elő a kapualjból. Körülnézett, majd támolyogva, de láthatóan jókedvűen, magában dudorászva hazafelé vette az irányt.  
  
A sötétből, csak a nő halk sírását hallották.  
  
Az rosszul kivilágított utca elhomályosodott, és a megszokott örvény után, újra Albus irodájában álltak.  
  
– Most már érted, Perselus? Ezért kérlek téged. Te vagy Harry egyetlen élő rokona. Épp úgy, ahogy ő a te egyetlen rokonod. Lehet, hogy vannak nehézségeitek. Lehet, hogy a viharos előéletetek után nehéz lesz jó kapcsolatot kialakítanotok egymással. De muszáj, Perselus. Szükségetek van egymásra.  
  
Hallotta, hogy Dumbledore beszél hozzá, de a szavak csak ködösen jutottak el a tudatába. A hangok, a képek összemosódtak számára. A zökkenésekből érezte, hogy valószínűleg valamelyik lépcsőn megy lefelé.  
  
A következő dolog, amelyet érzékelt a kandalló tüze volt. Abba bámult bele. Valami hideg volt a kezében. Lenézett, és látta, hogy egy pohár whiskyt szorongat. A karosszéke melletti asztalkán egy majdnem üres whiskys üveg állt._  
  
Harry érzékelte, hogy az idegen gondolatok visszahúzódnak az elméjéből. Abban a másodpercben a saját gondolatai elszabadultak.  
  
Olyan volt, mintha egy duzzasztógát szakadt volna át. Az áradat valósággal elsöpörte. Nem tudott lélegezni, émelygett, úgy érezte, mintha hosszú ideje bámulna bele a centrifugába.  
  
De nem látott. Ahogy az áradat elvonult sűrű, szürke vatta maradt az agyában. Érezte, hogy valami elönti a száját, öklendezett és fuldoklott egyszerre. Talán hányt?  
  
Hideg kezet érzett a homlokán, és valaki halkan valami idegen nyelven suttogott.  
  
Aztán érezte, hogy lefektetik, és betakarják. Aztán valaki egy nedves ruhával megtörölte az arcát. Motozást hallott. Aztán finoman megemelték a fejét, és egy hideg kemény tárgy nyomódott az ajkához.  
  
Egy pohár?  
  
Valaki halk, kedves szavakat suttogott neki, és édeskés folyadékot érzett a szájában. Lenyelte. A fejét lassan visszaeresztették a párnára. Egy hűvös kéz megsimította az arcát. Az ágy lesüppedt egy kicsit a derekánál. Egy újabb kéz – vagy ugyanaz? – megfogta a kezét.  
  
Aztán a szürke vatta az agyában lassan egyre sötétebb lett. És akkor már nem érzett semmit.  
  
A feketeség elnyelte.


	3. Utolsó könnycsepp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az utolsó részben Perselus számára sok mindenre fény derül, mikor ápolja Harryt. Harry pedig megpróbálja feldolgozni a történteket...

Harry szokás szerint lement a konyhába, hogy elkészítse a reggelit, de legnagyobb meglepetésére, az már a konyhaasztalon várta.  
  
Nem volt más, csak egy szelet vajas kenyér. Undorodva fogott hozzá az evéshez, mikor Petunia néni még egy szelet paprikát is tett a tányérjára.  
  
– Úgy nézd meg, hogy többet nem kapsz reggelire – magyarázta Petunia néni. – Tudod, ha a kis Dudlicseknek csak ennyit szabad ennie, akkor te is ugyanannyit eszel.  
  
Harryt nem különösebben érdekelte, hisz ő – Dudleyval ellentétben – egész nap kibírta ennyi étellel a gyomrában. Igyekezett lassan enni, mert a mai napon még melegebb volt, mint tegnap, és ez azt jelentette, hogy valószínűleg egész nap kint kell lennie. Valahogy, Vernon bácsi remek ötletnek tartotta, hogy Harry mindig akkor nyírja a füvet, amikor a létező legmelegebb nap ígérkezik.  
  
Mikorra Harry elfogyasztotta a vajas kenyerét, és épp felállt volna az asztaltól, megérkezett Vernon és Dudley.  
  
– Maradj, kölyök! – szólt rá ingerülten Vernon bácsi. A hangsúlyból ítélve, Harry jobbnak látta, ha nyugton marad. – Meg kell beszélnünk a mai napi teendőket.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy van mit megbeszélni rajtuk – mondta szemtelenül, majd gyorsan hozzá tette: – Úgy volt, hogy füvet nyírok ma, nem?  
  
Vernon bácsi leült Harryvel szemben, arcán gúnyos arckifejezés terült szét.  
  
– Igen, pontosan arról – értett vele egyet, és egy jó adag rántottát pakolt a tányérjára.  
  
– De Vernon bácsi, ha esetleg holnapra halasztanánk… – Vernon arca azonnal paradicsom színűre váltott, és mérgesen lecsapta a villáját.  
  
– Mégis mit képzelsz, kölyök? – kérdezte felháborodottan. – Megbeszéltük, hogy ma kell lenyírnod a füvet! Nem fogadok el semmi kifogást!  
  
Dudley, aki eddig félálomban a tányérját bámulta, most vigyorogva nézte a jelenetet.  
  
– De Vernon bácsi! Odakint már most is legalább negyven fok van! – tiltakozott Harry, és dühösen felpattant.  
  
Vernon bácsi is felállt, megkerülte az asztalt, és Harry elé lépett. Harry igyekezett megőrizni a hidegvérét a jó erőben lévő férfival szemben.  
  
– Azt mondtam, nem fogadok el semmilyen kifogást! – üvöltötte Vernon bácsi, amitől Harry jobbnak látta hátralépni. – Majd igyekszel, hogy hamar befejezd! Csak a hátsó kertet kell lenyírnod, azzal hamar végzel. De mivel, úgy látom hűsölni akarsz, utána kitakarítod a pincét is.  
  
Harry nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy mekkora a hátsó kert. Az egész délelőttöt a tűző napon töltheti, és még utána még robotolhat a pincében is. Csoda lesz, ha estére végez.  
  
Harry elhatározta, hogy most csak azért is szembe szegül Vernon bácsi akaratával, még ha szeptemberig tartó szobafogság lesz is a vége. – Nem vagyok hajlandó kimenni ilyen melegben! – mondta dacosan.  
  
A makacsság Vernonnal szemben sosem bizonyult jó taktikának. Még mielőtt Harry észbe kapott volna, egy hatalmas pofon csattant az arcán. A lendülettől hátratántorodott, de a háta mögött lévő szekrény megakadályozta, hogy elessen.  
  
Kezét az arcára szorítva, összeszorított szájjal nézett a nagybátyjára.  
  
– Na, mész, vagy lekeverjek még egyet? – kérdezte gúnyosan Vernon bácsi. Petunia néni nem szólt egy szót sem, csak Dudleyval együtt némán nézte a jelenetet. – Ugyanolyan mihaszna vagy, mint az apád! Nem is tudom, miért nem adtunk be az első árvaházba!  
  
Harry mostanra visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét.  
  
– Nem volt mihaszna az apám!  
  
– Nem? Folyton részeg volt! Egész nap csak kocsmáról kocsmára járt! Ezt mindenki tudta! – világosította fel Vernon bácsi, és fenyegetően közelebb jött. – A szakasztott mása vagy! Egész nap csak heverésznél, és a napod lopnád! Mi nagy nehezen megkeressük az ennivalóra valót, te meg semmit sem teszel le az asztalra!  
  
– Ne merészeljen így beszélni az apámról! – üvöltötte vissza Harry elkeseredetten, de még mielőtt tovább mondhatta volna, csengettek.  
  
– Megyek, megnézem ki az – mondta halkan Petunia, és kiosont a konyhából.  
  
– Már pedig úgy beszélek róla, ahogy nekem tetszik – folytatta tovább Vernon, de aztán elhallgatott, mikor egy nagyon ismerős alak lépett a konyhába. – Lám csak, ki érkezett meg!  
  
Harry megkövülten állt. A szíve egyre vadabbul kalapált, ahogy végignézett a vendégen. Az illető a tikkasztó meleg ellenére is fekete ruhát viselt, csapzott fekete haját félre fésülve hordta, a szeme feketén csillogott. Harryt elöntötte a pánik.  
  
Vernon közelebb invitálta a vendéget, egészen Harry elé.  
  
– Bemutatom neked az apádat, Tobias Pitont.  
  
Harry ijedten nézett az előtte álló emberre. Az nem lehet! James Potter az apja, nem ez az ember, aki ráadásul Piton. Ez képtelenség!  
  
Mikor újra Tobias Pitonra nézett, eszébe jutottak tanárának emlékei: amint a férfi a nő után szalad…  
  
– Gyere, fiam, hazaviszlek – mondta az idegen, és kedvesen Harryre mosolygott véreres szemével. – Nálam jobb dolgod lesz, mint itt. Majd segíthetsz nekem a munkában. Szólíts csak apának.  
  
– Nem megyek magával! – kiáltott fel Harry, aztán könyörgően Vernon bácsira nézett. – Kérlek, ne engedd, hogy elvigyen! Lenyírom a füvet, most rögtön, csak ne kelljen elmennem!  
  
Viszont Vernon tekintetén látszott , hogy már esze ágában sem volt a fűnyírás.  
  
– Eleget etettünk, és ruháztunk! Az apáddal fogsz menni! – döntött végül, és a vendéghez fordult. – Makacs a kölyök, de csak nyugodtan akassza le a derékszíját, és garantáltan jó segítség lesz magának.  
  
– Kiváló! – bólogatott elégedetten Tobias, és Harryre tekintett. – Gyere, menjünk haza.  
  
Harry rémülten hátrált egy lépést, de a szekrénytől már nem tudott tovább hátrálni. Sőt még elfutni sem, mert Petunia néni a konyhaajtóban állt, elzárva a menekülés útját.  
  
Magában sokszor azt képzelte, hogy Sirius egyszer eljön érte, és hazaviszi. De ez az ember nem haza vinné. Ez az ember el akarja rabolni.  
  
Vernon egy pillanat alatt ott termett, és Tobiasszal két oldalról megragadták. Harry keservesen küzdött a túlerővel szemben, de nem tudott szabadulni. Egyre jobban kapálódzott, és tiltakozott az őt lefogó karok ellen.  
  
– Hagyjanak békén! Nem akarok magával menni! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, de Tobias sokkal erősebb volt, és szorosan lefogta.  
  
– Ne ellenkezz! Nálam arany életed lesz. Na, gyere már! – unszolta Tobias. Harry foggal-körömmel harcolt, de hiába.  
  
– Engedjen el! Mondtam, hogy nem akarok magával menni! – ordította még akkor is, amikor már valaki más hangját hallotta.  
  
– Harry, nyugodj meg, senki sem akar elvinni! – mondta az ismerős hang, közvetlen közelről. De ő nem hitt neki, és tovább vergődött a szorításban, még ha semmi esélye sem volt a másikkal szemben.  
  
– Engedjen el… – motyogta immár halkabban, mert amikor résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, még mindig csak a fekete talárt látta. – Hagyjon békén…  
  
Csak kis idő múlva fogta fel, hogy már nem ott van, ahol eddig: eltűnt a konyha, és vele együtt Tobias, és nagybácsikája is. Egy gyertyafénnyel megvilágított szobában találta magát, nyakig becsavarva egy meleg pokrócba.  
  
Ahogy oldalra fordította a fejét a szoba ismerősnek tűnt. A képek a falon, az asztal… mintha már látta volna valahol, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy hol.  
  
Összeszorította a szemét, hogy próbálja elfeledni a szörnyű emléket, de reszketett a félelemtől. Úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt megragadják, és elviszik innen.  
  
– Ne engedd, hogy elvigyen… hogy bántson…  
  
– Csak álom volt – mondta valaki megnyugtató hangon, aztán eligazgatta a párnáját és a takaróját, és megsimogatta a haját. – Nem fog elvinni senki, ne aggódj.  
  
Perselus Piton eddig sosem érezte át a beteg állapotát, akivel foglalkozott. Pedig Perselus sokszor segített beteg embereknek, hisz ha a Rendből valakit támadás ért, és nem volt elérhető gyógyító a közelben – szaktudása révén – még a komoly sérüléseket is ő látta el.  
  
De Harry Potter iránt másként érzett. Aggódott miatta.  
  
Harryt már órák óta rémálmok kínozták, de csak most sikerült valamelyest magához térítenie abból az önkívületből, amelybe esett. Elég erős volt a nyugtató főzet, amelyet megitatott vele, így valószínű, hogy a fiú még elég kába lesz egy darabig, akkor is, ha teljesen felébred.  
  
Az is nyugtalanította, hogy Harry alaposan átfázott, mikor kiszökött a kastélyból. Viszont a súlyos érzelmi megrázkódtatás miatt, amelyet az emlék okozott, jobbnak látta, ha először inkább nyugtató főzetet ad neki, mint kalapkúra-bájitalt.  
  
Perselust figyelme visszatért Harryre, aki szinte alig hallhatóan motyogott tovább.  
  
– Kérlek… inkább takarítok egész nap… rendbe rakom a kertet…. Csak ne engedd, hogy elvigyen…  
  
Nagyon rosszat álmodhatott, ha ennyire megrémült – gondolta magában Perselus, és gyengéden megszorította Harry kezét, hogy éreztesse vele – nincs egyedül. A fiú egyre jobban reszketett, és Perselus nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon a láztól, vagy a félelemtől.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, semmi baj sincs. Nem fogom engedni, hogy bárki is elvigyen – mondta halkan. Lassan Harry remegése kissé alábbhagyott.  
  
Furcsa volt itt ülni az ágy szélén, és egy olyan fiút vigasztalni, akit világéletében utált. De most az a fiú a testvére, az ő gondjaira van bízva. Elesett, és senki más nincs akire támaszkodhat.  
  
– Tobias volt… – motyogta alig hallhatóan Harry, de Perselus értette.– Eljött a Privet Drive-ra, és magával akart vinni… Előtte Vernon bácsi megütött… Sokszor lekevert egy-egy pofont, de sosem ekkorát…  
  
Perselus azt hitte rosszul hall. Tudta, hogy Harryt a nagynénje és annak férje nevelték, de, hogy verték volna? Most már sejtette, milyen rémálmok kínozhatták eddig. Az ő rémálmainak is gyakran volt főszereplője az apja, még akkor is, amikor már a Roxfortba járt.  
  
– Most már itt vagy velem, nem hagyom, hogy bárki is elvigyen – bizonygatta újra Perselus, és kezét Harry homlokára simította.  
  
Merlinre, ha továbbra is ilyen magas marad a láza, nem lesz jó vége.  
  
Miután úgy tűnt, Harry végre megnyugodott, óvatosan felállt, a kandallóhoz ment, tett még néhány hasáb fát a tűzre, aztán kiment a konyhába, és gyógynövényekből készített egy újabb adag forrázatot. Majd egy nagyobb tálat megtöltött langyos vízzel. Magához vett egy mosdókendőt, és a tál vízzel, meg a csésze gyógyteával felszerelkezve, visszatért a szobába.  
  
Amint az éjjeliszekrényre tette a holmikat, világosság támadt a szobában, megfordult, és az íróasztal szélén ott ült Fawkes, csőrében egy kis darab pergamennel.  
  
Perselus odament a főnixhez, és kivette a csőréből az üzenetet.  
  
  
_Perselus!  
  
Roxmortsot figyelő embereink jelentették, hogy Lucius több halálfalót is hozott a faluba, és nagyobb erőkkel folytatják a keresést. Néhány emberünk álruhában követi szemmel az eseményeket, amelyek eléggé aggasztóak.  
Miután védelem alatt álltok, nem találhatnak rátok, de semmiképpen se hagyjátok el a házat. Tudom, hogy te nem tennéd, de ha Harrynek ilyen elképzelései lennének, mindenképpen akadályozd meg, hogy megvalósítsa.  
Remélem, Harry már jobban van, és azon vagytok, hogy rendezzétek a köztetek lévő nézeteltérést.  
A fejleményekről továbbra is folyamatosan tájékoztatlak.  
Fawkes megvárja a válaszodat.  
  
Albus_  
  
Egy sóhaj kíséretében a levelet a kandallóba dobta, amely ott egy pillanat alatt elégett. Aztán az íróasztalhoz ment, és elővett egy tiszta pergament, és elkezdte írni a választ az igazgatónak.  
  
  
_Albus!  
  
Nem állnak jól a dolgok. Igaz, a környéken egy halálfalót sem láttam.  
Ami nagyon aggaszt, az Harry állapota.  
Megmutattam neki a származására vonatkozó emlékeket, de rosszabbul viselte, mint vártam. Ezek szerint, rosszabb lelki állapotban volt, mint hittük.  
Erős nyugtató főzetet adtam neki, így tudott aludni egy keveset, de folyamatosan rémálmai vannak. A lába rendben gyógyul, ellenben nem tett jót neki, hogy olyan sokáig kint volt a hidegben. Nagyon megfázott, és magas láza van.  
Még mielőtt valami őrült tervet dolgoznátok ki, hogy elhagyhassuk a rejtekhelyünket, kérlek, ne tegyétek.  
Harry lelkileg még jobban megviselné, ha a gyengélkedőn kellene töltenie a szünet hátralevő napjait. Tudod, hogy van gyógyítói képzettségem, tehát el tudom látni, és talán, érzelmileg is megfelelő támaszt tudok nyújtani számára.  
  
Ha bármi történik, feltétlenül értesíts.  
  
Perselus_  
  
  
Amikor végzett a válasszal, visszazárta a tintatartót, és az összehajtott pergament a türelmesen várakozó Fawkesnak adta. A madár egy rövidet trillázott, és egy villanással távozott.  
  
Perselus csak most lett újra figyelmes Harry forgolódására. Leült az ágy szélére, a kendőt megmártotta a tál vízben, és borogatást tett a homlokára. Harry összerezzent, és úgy tűnt megint felébredt.  
  
– Sirius… de jó, hogy itt vagy… – motyogta halkan, és közelebb húzódott hozzá. Perselus csodálkozva nézett Harryre, aki még át is karolta.  
  
Perselus úgy helyezkedett el, hogy Harry a fejét az ölébe tehesse. Legalább így kényelmesen tudja borogatni – gondolta –, és talán Harry is hamarabb megnyugszik. Amikor a borogatás átmelegedett, újra bevizezte, és visszatette, még ha Harry tiltakozott is ellene.  
  
– Hideg…  
  
– Beteg vagy, magas lázad van – mondta tárgyilagosan, pedig tudta, Harry nincs igazán magánál, lehet, hogy nem is hallja. – De ha lemegy a lázad, sokkal jobban leszel.  
  
– Nagyon hideg… de amikor haldokoltál… akkor sokkal hidegebb volt. Dermesztő hideg…  
  
Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett le Harryre.  
  
– Hogy érted, Harry?  
  
– Tudod, a tónál, amikor majdnem meghaltunk. Biztos emlékszel, amikor az a sok dementor megtámadott minket. Aztán sikerült megmenekülnünk. Olyan jó, hogy itt vagy, és, hogy eljöttél értem Dursleyékhez – mondta rekedten Harry, és nyelt egyet. – Mindig tudtam, hogy betartod, amit ígértél nekem. Már akkor megmondtad, mikor kijöttünk a Szellemszállásról.  
  
– Miért, mit ígértem? – kérdezte halkan Perselus, és igen kellemetlenül érezte magát Black bőrébe bújva.  
  
– Hát tudod, hogy veled lakhatok, és akkor nem kell többé a nagynénéméknél élnem – magyarázta rekedten Harry, és köhögött egyet. – Az volt életem legboldogabb perce. És képzeld, előtte még én is azt hittem, hogy tényleg gyilkos vagy… egy áruló… Még én magam akartalak elkapni, amiért elárultad a szüleimet…és akkor még dühösebb lettem, amikor megtudtam , hogy még ráadásul a keresztapám is vagy… De végül kiderült, hogy Pettigrew volt az áruló, Ron patkánya …  
  
Harryt elkapta egy köhögési roham. Miután elcsendesedett, Perselus úgy döntött, megitat vele egy keveset a gyógyteából. Remélte, hogy ez a gyomrában marad. A szájához tartotta a bögrét, és Harry engedelmesen ivott két kortyot, aztán lehunyta a szemét..  
  
A szuszogásából ítélve újra elszenderedett a kimerültségtől. Perselus kicserélte a borogatást, majd a kandalló tüzébe bámulva gondolkodott a hallottakon. Tudta, hogy Harry mindig a nagynénjénél töltötte a nyarat, de arra eddig még sosem gondolt, hogy arra vágyott, Sirius elvigye onnét…  
  
Harry megint mocorogni kezdett, Perselus pedig Harry homlokára tette a kezét, hogy a borogatás nehogy leessen. Úgy tűnt megint félig-meddig ébren van, de a levegőt elég nehezen szedte. Perselust azt számolgatta , mikor adhat neki végre valami lázcsillapító főzetet, de addig még legalább két óra hossza volt hátra. Annyira elgondolkodott, hogy észre sem vette, mikor Harry újra motyogni kezdett.  
  
– Annyira féltem ott a tónál, hogy meghal. Meséltem neked, hogy akkor sikerült egy olyan erős patrónust megidéznem, ami elűzte az összes dementort, és megmentett minket a haláltól? És tudod mit hittem először?  
  
Perselus sóhajtott egyet, és próbálta kivenni, mégis miről lehet szó. Hogy Harry már félrebeszél a magas láztól, komolyan aggasztotta..  
  
– Hogy az apám idézte meg azt a patrónust. Te jól megtanítottad nekem, de elsőre mégsem sikerült.  
  
– Tanítottam? – kérdezte értetlenül Perselus, hiszen Sirius azok közé tartozott, akik nem tudtak patrónust idézni.  
  
– Igen, Remus. Nem emlékszel? Minden héten mentem hozzád gyakorolni, mert nem akartam, hogy a meccsen leessek a seprűről. – Perselus rémülten nézett Harryre. Most azt hiszi, hogy Lupinhoz beszél. – De te nem tartottad jó ötletnek, hogy olyan gyakran gyakoroljunk. Pedig én mondtam neked, hogy inkább elviselem a kicsi kori emlékeimet, amikor a mumus-dementor a közelembe jön, csak szabaduljak meg az igaziaktól… – Harry elhallgatott, és egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.  
  
– Mik voltak azok az emlékek? – kérdezte suttogva Perselus. Harry pedig oldalra fordult, és egy újabb könnycsepp gurult le az arcán.  
  
– Azok, amelyekben Voldemort eljött a házunkba, és megölte a szüleimet. Először nem tudtam, mi az a zöld fény, amit mindig láttok ilyenkor, de végül rájöttem…, és mindig hallom anyám sikolyát… – Itt elcsuklott a hangja. Perselus még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, annyira meglepődött. Nem ilyen válaszra számított.  
  
Na jó, ezek biztos csak rémálmok. Perselus újra lehűtötte a kendőt a vízben, és megtörölte Harry arcát. Harry most nem forgolódott, csak nyöszörgött, és alig hallhatóan motyogott.  
  
Végül aztán megértette, kihez beszél.  
  
– Ha legközelebb nem tudunk átmenni az átjárón, akkor ne a repülő kocsival menjünk. Majdnem kicsaptak miatta. A fúriafűz meg kis híján agyonütött minket a kocsival együtt…Sose felejtem el azt sem, amikor Tom rám uszította a baziliszkuszt, amikor ki akartam hozni Ginnyt a kamrából… –Harry elhallgatott egy kicsit, és megmarkolta a takarót Úgy látszik a kígyóktól nem tudok megszabadulni. El sem tudod képzelni milyen szörnyű volt, mikor láttam, hogy apádat megtámadták… olyan volt, mintha én lettem volna a kígyó…  
  
A fiú szemmel láthatólag azt hitte, hogy az álmai valóságosak – nagyon össze lehet zavarodva. Perselus megint kicserélte a borogatást a homlokán. Harrynek már annyi energiája sem maradt, hogy tiltakozzon.  
  
Perselus újra megnézte, hogy adhatja-e már végre azt a bájitalt, de csalódnia kellett, mert nagyon lassan teltek a percek, Harry pedig egyre rosszabbul lélegzett. Nagyon nyugtalan volt, amiért itt kell ülnie tétlenül, miközben Harry egyre betegebb lesz.  
  
Harry átfordult a másik oldalára, és úgy motyogott tovább, néha a levegőt kapkodva.  
  
– Mikor megjelentetek, azt hittem, valóságosak vagytok… te is ott álltál apa… – Perselus épp új borogatást tett volna Harry homlokára, megdermedt a mozdulat közben. – Ha nem jöttetek volna, sosem lett volna erőm tovább tartani a pálcát. És Cedric is megjelent, kérte, hogy vigyem vissza a testét Roxfortba. Akkor azt hittem, Voldemort meg fog ölni,... pedig még a Cruciatust is kibírtam… Azt hittem erős leszek…  
  
Perselus tényleg nem volt az az érzelgős fajta, de most már sajnálta Harryt, amiért ilyesmiket álmodik. Nem volt igazán jó ötlet a tusa után visszaküldeni a muglikhoz.  
  
– Cedric… Ha én nem mondom, hogy fogjuk megy együtt a serleget, akkor talán … – Harry hangja elcsuklott , és újabb könnycseppek folytak le az arcán –…még ma is élne… Voldemortnak csak én kellettem… De Cedric…  
  
Perselus hitetlenkedve nézett Harryre. Az imént hallottakat nagyon is elhitte, legalábbis azt, hogy Harry önmagát vádolja Diggory haláláért. Harry elhallgatott, a szorítása engedett a takarón, és a szuszogását egyáltalán nem lehetett hallani.  
  
Perselus hirtelen úgy érezte , hogy a szíve a torkában dobog, … hogy az idő lelassul, amíg a kezével Harry pulzusát kereste.  
  
Lassan engedte ki a visszatartott lélegzetet, amikor kitapintotta a kicsit szapora, de határozott lüktetést. Hála Merlinnek, Harry csupán nem zihált a tea miatt, és úgy tűnt, végre sikerült elaludnia.  
  
Perselus megkönnyebbülten dőlt hátra, megigazította Harryn a takarót, majd megint kicserélte a borogatást.  
  
Már csak egy kis idő, és végre adhat valamit a megfázás ellen Harrynek. Óvatosan felkelt az ágyról, Harryt fejét pedig leengedte a párnára. Kiment a konyhába, és szemrevételezte a gyógyszeres szekrényből tartalmát. Elővett egy kis üvegcse kalapkúra bájitalt, és egy fiolányit a legerősebb lázcsillapítók közül.  
  
Még bőven maradt a készletből: volt több adag lázcsillapító, nyugtató, kalapkúra, vérzés- és fájdalomcsillapító főzet; meg persze, ezen kívül még sok másik az egyéb bajokra.  
  
Perselus legalább ennek örült, hiszen egy hete ezeket főzte, mert az állandó halálfaló rajtaütésektől eléggé megcsappant a készlet. Most legalább nem kellett a bájital főzéssel bíbelődnie, és Harryvel tölthette az időt.  
  
Halkan, és kissé nyugodtabban tért vissza a szobába. Ha Harry megissza a bájitalokat, végre minden rendbe lesz. Rendben? Vajon, hogy fogja magát érezni lelkileg, ha felébred?  
  
Arra gondolni sem mert.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Harrynek most nem voltak rémálmai, mert békésen aludt. Olyannyira, hogy Perselusnak nem igazán volt szíve felébreszteni, de nem tehetett mást. Leült az ágy szélére, és levette Harry homlokáról a borogatást. Kidugaszolta az üvegcséket, és kicsit megrázta Harryt, hátha felébred. A fiú meg sem mozdult.  
  
– Stimula – suttogta halkan Perselus, és Harry rögtön mocorogni kezdett .  
  
Megemelte Harry fejét, és másik kezével a szájához tartotta az egyik üvegcsét. Harry azonnal tiltakozni kezdett.  
  
– Ne! Hagyjon! Nem iszok meg semmiféle teát! Hagyjon békén, Umbridge professzor…  
  
– Az a varangy nincs itt, nem fog bántani – mondta halkan Perselus. – Idd meg, légy szíves, ettől jobbal fogod magad érezni.  
  
Harry húzódozva, de végül megitta az egészet. Perselus az üres fiolákat az éjjeliszekrényre tette, aztán leült az ágy szélére. Úgy döntött, inkább mellette marad, mert hiába a lázcsillapító, rémálmai még lehetnek. A nyugtató, amit a fiúnak adott, csak abban segít, hogy az ember hideg fejjel átgondolhassa a problémáit, rendszerezhesse a gondolatait – de nem oldja meg az említett problémákat.  
  
– Nem akarok több büntetőmunkára menni! Elegem van magából… – motyogta tovább Harry, miközben Perselus újra megmártotta a kendőt a vízben. – Ha legközelebb is úgy kell írnom, hogy az elvarázsolt pennája folyamatosan a kezemet vagdossa, panaszt teszek maga ellen az igazgatónál…  
  
Perselus megint értetlenül nézett Harryre. Tudta, hogy Umbridge egy utálatos némber, de azt nem hitte, hogy valóban fizikailag bántalmazott volna egy diákot.  
  
Harry homloka már közel sem volt olyan forró, mint korábban. De azért még visszatette a borogatást, és nyakig betakarta, úgy, hogy még a keze se lógjon ki, nehogy még jobban megfázzon, ha a bájitaltól izzadni kezd.  
  
És akkor Harry kezére esett a pillantása és akkor – megértette.  
  


**oO{~K~}Oo**

  
  
El sem tudta képzelni, hogy valaha is felébred. Annyira rossz volt az ébredés – és az emlékezés –, hogy legszívesebben még tovább aludt volna – akár egy örökkévalóságig is. Átkarolta magát, és befordult a fal felé.  
  
Összeszorította a szemét, és megpróbált valami jóra gondolni. Nem akart emlékezni arra az emlékre, amelyet Piton mutatott.  
  
– Harry? – hallotta maga mögül Piton hangját. – Ébren vagy?  
  
– Hagyjon! Nem akarok beszélgetni – mondta rekedten.  
  
– Éjszaka az igazgató úr küldött egy üzenetet. Továbbra is itt kell maradnunk, mert Malfoy több emberrel kerestet. – Harry nem reagált, ezért Perselus rendületlenül folytatta: – Enned is kéne valamit, és innod még egy kis gyógyteát, hogy teljesen rendbe jöjj. – Hallotta, hogy Piton közelebb jön, és leül az ágy szélére – Legalább pár falatot.  
  
Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy az a „pár falat” megmaradna a gyomrában. Sehogy sem tudott szabadulni attól az emléktől, legszívesebben kimondott volna magára egy Exmemoriamot, hogy boldog tudatlanságban élje le az életét.  
  
– Nem vagyok éhes, tanár úr.  
  
– Akkor is enned kéne egy keveset. Nem tesz jót a gyomrodnak, ha ennyi gyógyfőzet után nem eszel semmit – magyarázta Piton. A hangjában nyoma nem volt a szokásos gúnynak.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok éhes – duzzogott Harry, viszont erre már Piton is kifogyott a béketűrésből.  
  
– Potter! Azonnal hagyd abba ezt a gyerekes viselkedést! – szólt rá dühösen.  
  
– Én már nem vagyok Potter, tanár úr – suttogta halkan Harry.  
  
– Harry, kérlek – próbálkozott egy kicsit kedvesebben Piton. Harry végül megfordult, és felült, de úgy érezte, mintha minden energiát kiszipolyoztak volna belőle. – Igyál néhány kortyot.  
  
Harry elvette Pitontól a bögrét, és minden további ellenkezés nélkül ivott belőle. A torka már nem kapart annyira, és a közérzete is jobb lett.  
  
– Tényleg nem tudok lenyelni egy falatot sem, tanár úr – mondta halkan Harry. – Szédülök, és émelyeg a gyomrom, biztos a tegnap történtektől.  
  
– Már mondtam. Muszáj – utasította Piton, és odanyújtott egy tányért, amelyen néhány sós sütemény volt.  
  
Harry vonakodva elvett egyet, és ímmel-ámmal rágcsálni kezdte. Piton minden mozdulatát követte. Mikor végzett a süteménnyel, még ivott a gyógyteából, aztán félig ülő helyzetben hátradőlt a párnájára.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Piton, mikor elvette tőle a bögrét. Harry már kellemetlenül érezte magát a tanár fürkésző tekintetétől. Úgy nézte, mintha attól tartana, hogy mindjárt dühöngő őrült válik belőle. – Úgy értem, nem fáj már a lábad, ugye?  
  
– Nem, tanár úr – válaszolt udvariasan Harry, miközben tisztában volt azzal, hogy Piton – a kérdése ellenére – elsősorban nem a lába állapotára lett volna kíváncsi. – Még mielőtt többet faggatózna, nem akarok beszélni róla.  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban – jelentette ki Piton, aztán felkelt, az ablakhoz ment, és kinézett az utcára. Harry követte a tekintetét, és majdnem felkiáltott, mikor meglátta az oly ismerős ezüst szőke alakot nem messze az ablaktól, amint épp búvóhelyük irányába fordult. Piton lassan előhúzta a pálcáját a talárjából.  
  
Intett Harrynek, hogy maradjon csendben, miközben lassan hátrált az ablaktól. Harry jól látta, hogy Malfoy és Bellatrix – aki időközben csatlakozott hozzá – a pálcájukat előreszegve közelednek a ház felé. Piton egészen Harry ágyáig hátrált, és megállt előtte.  
  
Azonban Harry sem akart csupán tétlenül üldögélni, mint egy haldokló. A fáradságát legyőzve talpra küzdötte magát, és kicsit szédelegve a pálcája és a szemüvege után tapogatózott az éjjeliszekrényen. Miután mindkettőt felvette, védekező testtartásban elhelyezkedett Piton mellett. A férfi olyan feszülten figyelte az utcán zajló eseményeket, hogy csak akkor vette észre mit csinál Harry, amikor már ott állt mellette.  
  
– Harry! Azonnal ülj le! – suttogta szigorúan.  
  
– Nem, tanár úr! Ha mégis ránk találnak, akkor jobb, ha nem egyedül néz velük szembe! – szólt vissza ingerülten Harry.  
  
– Nem találhatnak ránk – vicsorogta Piton –, ellenben – habár kevés az esély rá – megérezhetik a varázsteret, és a különösen erős védővarázslatokat, amelyek körülveszik a helyet, ahol vagyunk. Maradj veszteg!  
  
Malfoy és Bellatrix közelebb jöttek a házhoz, még a hangjukat is lehetett hallani, bár Harry nem értette, miről beszélnek. Végül aztán eltették a pálcájukat, és odébbálltak.  
  
– Ha használnák az eszüket, már rájöttek volna, hogy nem fognak megtalálni, ha egy erős bűbáj rejtekében vagyunk . Márpedig senki sem olyan bolond, hogy a kerítés tövében bújjon meg egy csapat halálfaló elöl – jegyezte meg halkan Piton, aztán a pálcáját maga előtt tartva közelebb lépett az ablakhoz. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy a veszély valóban elmúlt, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és a pálcát a talárja belső zsebébe tette.  
  
– Elmentek?  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen – válaszolta Piton, de még a biztonság kedvéért többször ellenőrizte az utcát, mindkét irányban, gyanús mozgás után kutatva.  
  
Harry, aki már alig állt a lábán, lerogyott az ágyra. Piton elfordult az ablaktól, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de Fawkes érkezése félbeszakította.  
  
Így a főnixhez lépett, és kivette a csőréből a levelet. Gyorsan végigfutott tekintetével az üzenet tartalmán, aztán a kandallóba dobta. Fawkes közben Harry mellé röppent az ágyra.  
  
– Szia, Fawkes – köszönt neki Harry, és megsimította a fejét – Régen láttalak.  
  
– Az igazgató úr értesített, hogy a halálfalók most hagyták el Roxmortsot és környékét, egytől egyig – közölte Piton, és leült az íróasztalához, megírni a választ. – Tudatom az igazgató úrral, hogy ha biztonságosnak találja, készen állunk rá, hogy visszatérjünk a Roxfortba.  
  
– Ne! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Harry, mire Piton csodálkozva bámult rá – Ne írja meg neki, kérem.  
  
– De miért? – kérdezte Piton, mikor végre szóhoz tudott jutni.  
  
Harry egy darabig csak némán meredt maga elé, és szórakozottan simogatta Fawkes fejét. Még akkor sem nézett fel, amikor válaszolt. – Nem szeretnék visszamenni. Nem akarok egyedül lenni az egész kastélyban – motyogta az orra alatt.  
  
Piton merően nézte őt, de nem szólt semmit, aztán a pennát megmártotta a tintában; és írt pár sort. Mikor végzett, a pergament Fawkesnak adta, aki búcsúzóul kieresztett egy szívmelengető trillát, és eltűnt a válasszal.  
  
– Mit üzent Dumbledore-nak? – érdeklődött Harry. Elhelyezkedett az ágyon, magára húzta a takarót, és az oldalára fordult, úgy, hogy lássa Pitont.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor, Harry – morogta Piton, majd még hozzátette: – Azt írtam neki, hogy itt szeretnéd tölteni a szünet hátralévő napjait.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Harry, és a fal felé fordult. – Ha nem haragszik, szeretnék aludni egy kicsit.  
  
– Rendben, pihenj csak, én a konyhában leszek.  
  
Piton kiment, Harry pedig megpróbált aludni, de hiába érezte kimerültnek magát – sokáig nem jött álom a szemére.  
  


**oO{~K~}Oo**

  
Hamar beesteledett. Az ablakon át beszűrődött az utcai lámpák fénye, de a szobában sötét volt, mert fényforrásként csak a kandalló tüze szolgált. Harry szomorúan bámult bele a lángokba, karjaival átölte magát a takaró alatt. Piton azóta sem jött vissza. Biztos bájitalt készített, vagy valami egyéb fontos dolga akadt.  
  
Harrynek sikerült aludnia egy keveset, de a visszatérő rémálomtól – amelyben Tobias Piton eljött érte, hogy hazavigye –, nem tudott szabadulni. Mióta felriadt, csak nézte a lángokat, és azon gondolkozott: most hogyan tovább? Érezte, hogy Pitonban tényleg megvan a szándék, hogy törődjön vele, ha az előző napok – és ha jobban visszagondolt, az előző hetek – eseményei vehetőek valamiféle rámutatásnak.  
  
A férfi sokkal rendesebben viselkedett vele, és nem csak most, amikor ápolta, hanem mintha az órákon is kevesebbszer tett volna rá gúnyos megjegyzéseket, és a szünet előtti hetekben egyszer sem tette nevetségessé az osztálytársai előtt.  
  
A sötét szobában annyira magányosnak érezte magát, hogy legszívesebben kiáltott volna érte. A megjegyzésből, hogy már csak ő és Piton vannak életben azok közül, akiket érint a Nagy Titok, tudta, hogy Tobias Piton valószínűleg már meghalt, de miután azt is tudta, hogy léteznek szellemek, nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi szelleme nem jelenik meg, hogy kísértse őt, és megkeserítse hátralévő napjait.  
  
Micsoda egy őrült gondolat! Hiszen, valószínűleg azt sem tudja, hogy ő egyáltalán megszületett. És mi lehet az anyjával? Lehet, hogy ő is meghalt már?  
  
Annyira elgondolkodott, hogy észre sem vette mikor jött be Piton.  
  
– Nem tudtál aludni? – kérdezte. A hirtelen hangra Harry összerezzen, aztán nemet intett a fejével. Piton leült Harry mellé, az ágy szélére. – Nem érezted jól magad?  
  
Harry még mindig nehezen tudta elkönyvelni magában, hogy a mindig oly utálatos bájitaltan tanár ennyire érdeklődik felőle.  
  
– Csak nem tudtam aludni – felelte, de nem lehetett túl meggyőző, mert Piton megnézte, hogy nem lázas-e, és megvizsgálta a – már szinte tökéletesen gyógyult – sérülést is a lábán. – Tényleg jól vagyok.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem csak a fizikai állapotodra értettem. Azt mondtad, hogy nem akarsz beszélni róla, de – véleményem szerint – kellene. Ez nem olyan természetű dolog, amelyet be lehet söpörni a szőnyeg alá, mintha nem is létezne.  
  
– Azt hiszem, igaza van, tanár úr – mondta aztán, és a takarót fixírozta – Már nem fáj semmim, csak olyan üres lett minden… Mindig mindenki azt mondta, hogy mennyire hasonlítok a szüleimre , meg minden… És valahogy nem tudom, hogy ezek után mit gondoljak. Kinek és minek higgyek? Eddig ez már a második alkalom, hogy kiderül, abszolút nem az vagyok, akinek hittem magam. Vajon, még hány ilyen lesz? És mit gondoljak a szüleimről? Kik az igazi szüleim? Azok, akiket senki sem ismert, vagy azok, akiket csak én nem ismertem?  
  
Még tovább sorolta volna, de amíg levegőt vett, Piton félbeszakította a szóáradatot.  
  
– Ha nem is vagy a vér szerinti fiuk, akkor is Lily és James az igazi szüleid. Amíg tehették, szeretetben neveltek, mindent megadtak neked, ami csak az erejükből tellett. Mindenképpen őket kell tekintheted a szüleidnek – mondta Piton határozottan. – Te magad ugyanaz vagy, aki eddig voltál. Az emberek, a barátaid a tetteid után fognak megítélni, nem a származásod után. Az a múlt eddig is létezett, – legfeljebb nem tudtunk róla –, ennek ellenére nem befolyásolta az önmagadról kialakított képedet. Ha nem hagyod, ezután sem fogja.  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett fel tanárára, de nem szólt közbe, ezért Piton zavartalanul folytatta: – Nekem három hetem volt, hogy megemésszem a híreket. Te még csak most hallottad. És nem is vehetted igénybe egy-két palack Lángnyelv Whisky áldásos segítségét – tette hozzá egy szégyenlős mosollyal. – Adj magadnak egy kis időt. Nem kell azonnal döntened. És akárhogy döntesz a végén, én elfogadom a választásodat.  
  
Harry már-már kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a fejében a homokvihar lassan leülepszik, de a tanár utóbbi mondataitól megint összezavarodott.  
  
– Nem értem. Miben kell nekem döntenem? Én itt nem igazán látok semmilyen választási lehetőséget.  
  
– Pedig van egy pár dolog, ami rajtad áll. – Harry elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Pitonra. – Az, hogy nyilvánosságra kívánod-e hozni a vér szerinti származásodat, egyenlőre sajnos nem a te döntésed, mert hatalmas méretű pánik törne ki, ha a varázslók azt hinnék, hogy elveszítették a megmentőjüket.  
  
Harry erre megvetően fújt egyet.  
  
– Viszont van egy másik kérdés, ami kizárólag rajtad áll. Mint egyetlen ismert élő vérrokonod, törvény adta jogom, hogy nagykorúságodig gyakoroljam a gyámságot feletted. A rendelkezésemre álló idő alatt, úgy döntöttem, hogy élnék ezzel a jogommal, amennyiben te elfogadod ezt a lehetőséget.  
  
Harry tátott szájjal bámult Pitonra. Látta, hogy a férfi kezdi kényelmetlenül érezni magát. Mondania kellene valamit, de a hangok egyszerűen nem jöttek. Nagy nehezen összeszedte magát, és valahogy kipréselte: – És mi van akkor, ha én nem akarom?  
  
– Semmi. Akkor marad minden a régiben. Akkor a nagynénéd marad a gyámod. Én ezt minden kényszer nélkül ajánlottam fel neked.  
  
– És, ha elfogadom, akkor nem kéne többé visszamennem a Dursleykhez?  
  
Perselus látta a reményt megcsillanni Harry szemében. Édes Merlin, miket élhetett ott át ez a gyerek?! – Persze, hogy nem! Ha én leszek a gyámod, akkor az én kötelességem lesz, hogy megfelelő lakóhelyet, és ellátást biztosítsak számodra. És hidd el, örömmel meg is teszem.  
  
– Még ezek után is törődne velem, hogy tudja, ki vagyok? Ahogy észrevettem, nem nagyon kedvelte az apját, és én állandóan őrá fogom emlékeztetni… – Akaratlanul is megborzongott, és a szeme csípett, ahogy igyekezett visszafojtani a könnyeket. – Egyébként, ha elvállalja a gyámságomat, akkor mindenképpen kiderül a valódi kilétem.  
  
– Emiatt nem kell aggódnod, Albusnak megvannak a kapcsolatai, amelyeken keresztül titokban lehet tartani az egészet. Az meg, hogy velem laksz, egy egyszerű magyarázattal könnyedén elsimítható, de amúgy sem a nyilvánosság előtt zajlana.  
  
– Ezt nem értem – szúrta közbe Harry.  
  
– Pedig nagyon egyszerű. – Piton elhúzta a száját. – Mivel már nem vagyok kém, nincsenek elkötelezettségeim másfelé, viszont ez együtt jár azzal is, hogy gyakorlatilag bujkálnom kell. De miután ebben – a legutóbbi információim szerint –, egy cipőben járunk, számodra sem lehet gond, ha nem plakátozod ki, hogy kivel, és hol laksz.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt. Ebben a megvilágításban ez az egész olyan egyszerűnek látszott. Csak egyetlen szaván múlik, és véget érne a rémálom a Dursleykkel. Nem kéne rongyokban járnia, rendesen ehetne. Biztos nem kéne állandóan robotolnia sem, hiszen Piton mindent el tud intézni egyetlen pálcaintéssel. Nem gúnyolnák a varázsereje miatt, és valószínűleg a szülei miatt sem.  
  
De.  
  
Minden döntésben, ott az a rövidke kétbetűs szó, amely romba döntheti az egészet. De mi van, ha nem lesznek képesek félretenni a régi ellenségeskedésüket? Igaz, hogy az elsősorban az apja személyéből táplálkozott, így most elveszítette az aktualitását.  
  
De mi van, ha nem lesznek képesek összeszokni? Piton egy megrögzött agglegény, rigolyákkal, mogorva, magának való természettel, hogy lesz képes együtt élni valakivel? Ráadásul olyas valakivel, akit attól a perctől, hogy először megpillantotta. tiszta szívéből utált?  
  
Az érvek és az ellenérvek egymásnak adták a kilincset a gondolataiban. Piton csak csendesen figyelte, amíg Harry érzelmei ádáz csatát vívtak a józan eszével.  
  
– Mikorra kell döntenem? – kérdezte végül elszorult torokkal. – Mi van, ha igent mondok, és kiderül, hogy nem tudunk kijönni egymással?  
  
– Nem kell elsietned a választást. Nem fogom visszavonni az ajánlatomat. De abban igazad van, hogy ez nem olyan dolog, amelyet, ha nem váltja be a hozzá fűzött reményeket, vissza lehet csinálni. – Perselus komoly, szinte szomorú tekintettel nézett Harryre. – Ha igent mondasz, nagykorúságodig én maradok a gyámod. Ennek is egyszerű oka van. Albus , az évek során, elejtett néhány dolgot az otthoni körülményeidről. Én ezeket mindig túlzásnak tartottam, és csak mostanában kezdtem látni, hogy tévedtem. És egyre inkább az az érzésem, hogyha a nagynénédéktől elveszik a gyámságodat, ők később, akármi történne, nem lennének hajlandóak újra elvállalni.  
  
Hát igen. Itt van ő. A Fiú Aki Túlélte, a Varászvilág Megmentője, a Kiválasztott Egy – és nem kell az égvilágon senkinek. Bár ez nem teljesen igaz. A jelek szerint Pitonnak kell. De miért? Észre sem vette, hogy az utolsó kérdést hangosan is feltette.  
  
– Mit miért? – kérdezte Piton értetlenül.  
  
– Miért akar engem? Miért venne a nyakába egy ilyen terhet, amikor eddig nagyon jól megvolt nélküle?  
  
– Őszinte leszek hozzád. Először én is ugyanezt gondoltam, amikor Albus előadta a kérését, és az igen meggyőző érveit. Nem túlzok, ha azt mondom, napokig nem tértem magamhoz. Az én egész addigi életem is fenekestül felfordult. És tudod miért? Mert kiderült, hogy van egy öcsém: te. Aztán lassan, elkezdtem figyelni. Téged. De nem csak az elmúlt három hétben, hanem visszanéztem az emlékeimbe. Mindent, az első perctől, hogy megláttalak, újra végignéztem, abban a fényben, hogy a tulajdon öcsémet nézem. Aztán magamat is vizsgálat alá vettem. Az érzéseimet, a gyerekkori emlékeimet. Csupa olyan dolgot, amelyeket mélyen eltemettem magamban. És visszaemlékeztem rá, hogy én mindig egy sziget voltam. A családomban, az iskolában, egész életemben. És, hogy eleinte mennyire fájt, de később hozzászoktam. És ekkor visszaemlékeztem arra is, hogy gyerekkoromban, mennyire szerettem volna, hogy legyen testvérem. Az egész életem egészen másként alakulhatott volna… –  
  
A férfi elveszett a gondolataiban. Hosszú percekig csak nézett maga elé. Harry nem mert megszólalni, mert félt, hogy megtöri a hangulatot.  
  
Még soha nem látta Pitont ilyennek.  
  
Látta gúnyosnak, kárörvendőnek, mérgesnek, gonosznak, és még sok mindennek, de ilyen érzelgősnek, vagy inkább szomorúnak – még soha. Igaz, hogy eddig még sosem volt a bátyja. Azaz, volt, csak nem tudott róla. – Merlinre, ez kész agyrém! Édes Istenem, Piton a bátyám! PITON A BÁTYÁM! – zengett üvöltve a fejében.  
  
Nagy sokára Piton ráemelte a tekintetét. – Tudod, lehet, hogy ez egy lehetőség. Mindkettőnk számára. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is sorra gondolod a pozitívumokat, és a negatívumokat.  
  
Én is végig gondoltam a saját szempontjaim alapján, és úgy vélem, hogy nincs igazán veszíteni valónk, ha megpróbáljuk. És ki tudja? Még akármi is kisülhet belőle.  
  
Harry gondolatai lassan elcsendesedtek. – Igaza van Pitonnak – gondolta. Mindegy, hogy most dönt, vagy később, mert egy érv magasan verte az összes többit.  
  
– Nem akarok visszamenni a Dursleykhez – mondta halkan. Mert igaza van Pitonnak, még akármi is kisülhet belőle…  


**oO -Epilógus– Oo**

  
Harry kezében egy csésze gőzölgő teával sétált be a szobába. Mosolyogva nézett le a bátyjára, aki a kanapén ült, kezében egy bájitalkönyvvel, és halkan szuszogott. A háborúnak vége lett, de ő attól függetlenül segített az igazgatónak, alkalmanként az ispotálynak is tudásával, és továbbra is ő készítette az iskolai betegszoba számára a bájitalok nagy részét.  
  
Harry visszaemlékezett, hogy neki is mennyi mindenben segített, milyen sokat tanult tőle, pedig egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy öccse egymaga szálljon szembe Voldemorttal. De Harry makacs volt.  
  
Dúlt a háború, amely egyre több ártatlan életet követelt, és Harry nem tudta tétlenül nézni. Arra viszont nem számított, hogy a sorsfordító összecsapásra ilyen hamar sor kerül. Hetedik év elején, ismét a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban találkoztak, és ő kiállt Voldemort ellen. . Majdnem ő is elveszett a küzdelemben, de végül mindörökre legyőzte a század leggonoszabb mágusát.  
  
Pitontól persze megkapta élete egyik legnagyobb fejmosását – de megérte. Könnyűnek érezte magát. Megszabadult attól az iszonytató tehertől, amely kicsi gyermekkorától fojtogatta. Már csak egy fél éve volt hátra a Roxfortban, azután pedig – elképzeléséhez híven – az Aurorképzőben akart tovább tanulni.  
  
Halkan a bátyjához ment, kivette kezéből a könyvet, és letette az éjjeliszekrényre. Amíg teájából az utolsó kortyokat iszogatta, tekintete a falra vándorolt, ahol még mindig a régi fényképek foglaltak helyet.  
  
Emlékezett arra is, hogy pont egy éve látta őket először, mikor megtudta az igazságot a szüleiről, a családjáról. Akkor úgy érezte, hogy az élete végérvényesen tönkrement. Akkor biztos nem gondolta volna, hogy egy év múlva, karácsony másnapján, itt fog békésen teát iszogatnia bátyjával – Perselus Pitonnal.  
  
Megitta a maradék teáját, és az üres bögrét a könyv mellé tette. Rakott egy pár rönköt a tűzre, aztán kioltotta a fényeket. Nem volt kedve a saját szobájába menni, inkább odament Perselushoz, ráterített egy pokrócot; majd odabújt mellé a kanapéra, és magára is húzott egy keveset a takaróból. Perselus felébredt egy pillanatra, magához ölelte Harryt, és aludt tovább. Harry bátyja vállára hajtotta a fejét, és elégedetten behunyta a szemét, hogy ő is aludjon egy kicsit.  
  
Egy évvel ezelőtt nem gondolta volna, hogy ez előfordulhat, de a mostani volt élete legboldogabb karácsonya: itt ült mellette a testvére, aki elfogadta, szerette, és gondoskodott róla. És akit ő is elfogadott, és viszont szeretett.  
  
Igaza volt Perselusnak. Ez egy lehetőség volt. Mindkettőnk számára – gondolta, és végül egy mosollyal a szája sarkában, ő is elaludt.

**oO Vége Oo**


End file.
